


Should I stay or Should I go?

by Clemi2Nico



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Aquarius (Fairy Tail) - Freeform, BAMF Lucy Heartfilia, Choosing Day, F/F, F/M, Forgiveness, Growing up and moving on, Hurt Lucy Heartfilia, Lucy Becomes Stronger, Lucy Heartfilia & Natsu Dragneel - Freeform, M/M, More Celestial Keys, Moving On, Multi, Please Don't Hate Me, Post-Tartaros Arc (Fairy Tail), Protective Cobra | Erik, Protective Natsu Dragneel, family love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clemi2Nico/pseuds/Clemi2Nico
Summary: After Fairy Tail disbands Lucy finds herself all alone again; her family abandoned her. She is on the verge of giving up when she is reminded that she always has family with her. Family that she can keep gaining and even training with. She sets out to find them, meeting new and old friends along the way.
Relationships: Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Juvia Lockser/Beck, Juvia Lockser/OC, Lucy Heartfilia/Kaleb Pradesh, Lucy Heartfilia/OC, Lucy Heartfilia/Vander Pradesh, Natsu Dragneel/Cristoff Pradesh, Natsu Dragneel/OC
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	1. The Dog Star

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Fairy Tail or the Pradesh Family, only the plot and the new celestial keys. Hope y'all enjoy this.

Four weeks. It had been precisely four weeks and three hours since her only home was taken from her. Since he left her with nothing but a note, granted it was better then what Ezra and Grey did. Everyone had moved on, just packed up and left. Even Laxus and the thunder legion had gone once they came around. She had wanted to stay, they had to come back. This was home, this is where they would come back. Leo was the one that convinced her to leave, to find more keys and to train. So under his and Virgo’s watchful eyes she had packed what she wanted to keep, the rest was sold for jewels to pay her way. With nothing to carry but her whip and keys she calls out Plu to accompany her to the station. She picks him up, holding him on her hip as she pays for a ticket to where it all started. Taking a deep breath she looks back at the town, tears leaking out of her eyes she takes her first step on her journey.   
Upon arriving to Hargeon town she hugs the little dog spirit to her chest.   
“This was where I first met you Plue,” she whispers ignoring the sharp pain in her chest as a large crooked grin flashed through her mind. “I guess I need to find somewhere to sleep for the night.”  
After wandering around she comes to an inn. Small and welcoming, she steps up to the older woman waiting at the counter.   
“Just you sweetheart?” At Lucy’s nod the woman smiles before scribbling down in the book before her. She holds her hand out with a simple key in it. “Your room is up the stairs and just down the hall on the left. The very last one.”  
Quick movements bring the blonde to her room. Locking the door behind her she kicks off her boots, before heading to the bathroom Plue still secured in her arms. Warm water flows into the tub as she strips down her hair hanging lifelessly around her form. Placing him on the edge of the tub she slides in, eyes closed as tears slip down. Biting her trembling lip her body slips all the way under.   
They had all left her, after she saved them they all just left. She needed them, they are her family. Was she really not that important? Was she that insignificant to them all? Her chest begins to burn, the water weighing it down. What was the point? Her only family left left her. The water pushes, soft hands touch her face. Dead brown eyes open to meet worried orange. Family, pink catches her gaze past him. She still had them, they wouldn’t leave her. They still loved her. Her body lunges out of the water and against the warm familiar chest. Arms grip her tightly as sobs wreck her body.   
“Please don’t leave me, please”  
“Never Lucy, none of us will,” he whispers into her hair.   
“I’ve left some clothes for you on your bed Princess. Punishment?” Watery eyes find her faithful maid spirit smiling at her.   
“Not right now Virgo,” Lucy murmurs, Virgo bows once before disappearing in a shower of gold. “Leo will stay?”  
“Of course Princess, let’s get you dressed.” He grins at her carrying her to the bed before turning around allowing her some privacy.   
A small tug has him turning back to her, orange orbs warm slightly. Leaning foreword he tucks her in before laying next to her allowing her to curl into his side. Her fist clenches his suite shirt, his hand rubs soothing circles on her lower back.   
“Will I ever see her again?”  
“Of course, her key will be back. She will be very unhappy if you don’t find it first love.” He nuzzles her head as she pushes closer.  
“How will I find her?”  
“By adding to our family. Traveling, training.”  
“When....when it happened I was able to use her power. What was that?”  
“That Princess is what is called stardress. It’s when you take attributes from us golden keys, it’s gives you our power and strength. We can train you to use it, even her’s.”   
“In the morning, will you come back and help me find more keys?”  
“Of course my princess. For now sleep.”  
____________________________________________

Next day after checking out: Lucy and Leo  
____________________________________________

“There should be a magic store up this way, I’ll check there first.” Lucy states her hand on Leo’s arm.   
“How are you feeling?” He pulls her closer as three children come running past never hesitating.   
“I’m excited to learn more. But if your talking about my magic,” she flashes him a smile, his eyes catch Aquarius’s symbol as the light bounces off it. “It’s fine, you’re not much of a drain right now.”  
“Good, Capricorn and I have come up with a training plan for you. So once we leave here we can start.”  
Lucy smiles at him as she pulls him into the small shop. They separate to look through the space. Her fingers trailing over books as chocolate eyes scan the cases. A flash of silver pulls her to the corner case, two silver keys meet her gaze as her breath stops. One, slightly smaller then the other is practically the silver version of Leo’s. The other one looks to be the face of a dog with its paw at the bottom.   
“Leo! I found two!” He sprints over at her call, eyes widening at the sight.   
“That’s Leo Minor! He was in a cave in Atla last I heard.” Leo whispers to her his fingers caressing the glass over it.   
“How much for these two?” Lucy calls to the owner standing behind the counter. He comes running over and opens it, the keys glow and fly at Lucy who barley catches them before they hit her face. Her eyes wide as she smiles down that them both.   
“Those there are 400j. I know who you are and they obviously want you.” The man states eyeing the keys in her grasp. Lucy simply nods and hands the money over before leaving.  
Her feet moving quickly over the cobblestone and out of the city to the tree line. She grins up at Leo as she tries to calm herself, he nods at her gesturing for her to go ahead and call them.   
“I am the person who connects the road to the stellar spirit world, thou shall respond to the calling and pass through the gate. Open door to Leo Minor, the little lion!” Lucy calls the key held out.  
In a puff of golden sparks with a doorbell ringing a small lion cub sits in front of her staring up at her. It’s gaze travels to Leo who stands slightly behind her with wide eyes.  
‘Big brother!’ A young boy’s voice echoes in her head, just as the cub pounces at Leo who just catches him as he falls down. The cub purring and rubbing his head against Leo’s chin.  
“Cub what are you doing in Fiore?” Leo asks petting his back a smile lighting up his face.  
‘My last master was a slave in Atla, he found me but couldn’t summon me. I forced my gate open to help him get out safely.’ The cub responds, sitting back as Leo pets him. Lucy sits down next to them her eyes sad. ‘We snuck on to a ship headed to Bosco, it stopped along the way. We got off and traveled her by foot. He promised that if I helped him he would bring me to Fiore where I could sense you. So I got him all the way to Fiore but he found work here and so he sold me to that man for someone else to get.’  
“Well looks like you still found me little cub,” Leo grins, orange eyes flashing to Lucy who is smiling softly at the lion cub. “This is Lucy my.....Princess.”  
The cub turns his gaze to Lucy who is softly laughing at Leo. Chocolate orbs turn to meet his gaze, she smiles at him.   
“Hello Leo Minor, I’m Lucy Heartphillia. Will you make a contract with me?”   
‘Yes, please. I can be called whenever you need me, unless it’s Monday. I don’t like Mondays.’   
“What would you like me to call you? Also do you use any magic?”  
‘You can call me Cub, I’m used to it. I don’t use magic really but I can track anything you need me to. I never get lost.’  
“Sounds good Cub, you can call me Lucy. I look forward to working with you.” Cub purrs before stepping closer to her and bumping her chin with his forehead and disappearing in a shower of light.   
She carefully placed his key onto her key ring before standing and holding up Canis Major.   
“I am the person who connects the road to the stellar spirit world, thou shall respond to the calling and pass through the gate. Open door to Canis Major the large dog!”  
With a doorbell and puff of stardust a large black dog sits before her. Black eyes sweeping over her before a bright light surrounds it. When the light disappears is a male standing at 6’, shaggy black hair that hangs around his face in waves. Wearing ripped blue jeans, an old grey undershirt and black leather jacket over a leith body. Sitting on his left hand is a black band with a shining clear stone. The man grins down at her before kneeling and taking her hand.  
“Hello mistress, you may call me Aludra.” He grins cockily up at her his breath ghosting over her hand.  
“Hello Aludra, I’m Lucy Heartphillia. You can call me Lucy. All though some of my spirits call me Princess,” Lucy smiles down at him laughing under her breath. “You’re almost as bad as Leo.”  
Aludra lets his eyes flash over to Leo, a smirk climbs to his mouth. Standing back up he looks back down at Lucy.   
“When can I call you?”  
“I prefer anytime after 4pm And before 6am Princess.”  
“Magic?”  
“I use tracking and nightmare magic. I’m able to pull someone’s worst fears and make them live it, it’s all a hallucination so if they are strong of mind or have souls magic it won’t work. I can track anything you want; animals, people, keys. As long as you know them I can find them.”  
“Perfect, thank you Aludra. I’ll summon you soon.” Lucy grins up at him. Her eyes widen when warm lips brush her’s, fingers raise to touch her own. “Wha-what?”  
“My first landing place and main home was Bosco Princess. This is how Boscans make deals. You should visit, you’d love it,” He grins down at her before disappearing in a puff of stardust.   
Lucy sways before falling to her knees, hand grabbing her head. Leo comes to her grabbing her shoulders.  
“So....probably shouldn’t have had you out so long and done both of those contracts.” She giggles her body sagging.  
“Stars Lucy you scared me. I’ll go and come back with my own power, don’t move.” He demands before flashing out.  
Lucy leans back against her bag, eyes watching the clouds move and take shapes. She closes her eyes and tries to relax, to hold back the memories of this town. Feeling the lump forming in her throat she sits up her hand clamped down around her keys. Watery brown eyes look out over the port town, catching the sun beginning to set over the water. A flash of gold to her right brings her notice to a familiar boat at port.   
“Leo, do you see that ship there?”  
“The wooden one? Yes, looks to be a party going on.” His orange eyes trained on it, narrowing slightly as the women seem to all fall to the deck as it takes off. “Lucy, did you see?”  
“Yes, now move!” She yells running full tilt to the harbor. The boat is a good distance out when she reaches the peer. A growl slips past her lips just before she finds herself flying. Shrieking her hands grab familiar black cloth.   
“Hold tight, get ready to call someone.” Leo states voice dark with anger, she nods her fingers running over the familiar metals. They land with a thud the men all freeze turning to her and Leo.  
“Who the ‘ell are you?!” One of the men yell. Leo placed her down next to her, his hands rising rings glowing.   
“Lucy I need you to trust me. Raise your hands as if your holding a bow, call for the celestial bow of Orion. Do this after you’ve called the cocky Dog out.” Leo tells her eyes following the men as they begin to advance, more coming from below deck.  
“Open gate of Canis Major, Aludra!” Lucy shouts key flashing in the dying sun. He appears next to her in dog form, a growl ripping from his throat as he leans forward. Taking a deep breath, her magic drawing closer to her second origin. “I call forth the Hunter’s weapon, Celestial Bow!”  
She staggers slightly as a golden hunting bow appears in her hands. The men lung at them then, Leo flies into action knocking out the men to their left. Aludra stands in front of her his eyes glow red as the men in front of him begin to scream falling to their knees hands grasping body parts. Tuning them out she raises the bow pulling back the string, an arrow appearing in place, training it on the man standing at the back of the group.   
“Little mage, your spirits magic won’t work on me,” the man stands tall at 6’2” with cruel green eyes behind dark hair. “These girls are mine now. They will make me good money in Pergrande.”  
“Lucy!” Leo yells jumping behind her before knocking into her back. “Sorry Lucy, it’s up to you.”  
“Leo!” Her head turns around to find a man on the ground, shadows falling from his lower body. Her head snaps back to the last man, a grin plastered across his face laughter ripping from him. “You’ll pay for that!”  
“Oh no, you’ll pay quite nicely. So will those keys!” The man flicks his hand as Aludra snarls leaping to him before slamming to the ground. Lucy releases the arrow at the same time, the man’s eyes widen when he tries to dodge it his magic not working. The arrow hits his stomach, causing him to fall down hard knocking himself out from the deck.  
“No one threatens my keys.”

After threatening the man piloting the ship to turn around, Lucy sends Virgo to go get the Rune Knights. Upon their arrival they find Lucy leaning heavily against Aludra as the women from below are slowly getting off. One of the Knights edged closer to her.  
“Ma’am, are you the mage that did this?”  
Large wary chocolate orbs raise to meet his gaze, “Yes sir. I recognized this ship, it reminded me of a ship I was once on the first time I visited this town. When I watched I noticed the women just dropping to the deck all at once, then the men were picking them up and bringing them down below.” She takes a deep breath standing up, her left hand still clenched in Aludra’s fur. “One of the men, an air or mind mage of some kind, told me they were headed to sell the women in Pergrande. That’s all I got from him before I knocked him out, he’s the tall one with the burnt shirt. The man piloting it is the only one awake, he is apart of the operation as well.”  
“Thank you, we have been looking for these women for months now but haven’t had a clue where to look. What is your name?” The knight questions, recording on a lacrima.   
“Lucy Heartphillia, celestial mage.”  
“Fairy Tail’s?” He gasps checking around for anyone else.   
“No, they disbanded,” she responds biting the inside of her cheek. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to get going.”  
Lucy continues to lean on Aludra as she walks off, heading for the woods outside of town. The scrambling of rocks and loud footfalls causes her to stop. She turns her head as the same knight skids to a stop behind her, she simply raises a single golden brow.   
“There’s a reward for this. We had sent out the request to different guilds but none responded. Please, will you take it?”  
“Thank you,” she murmurs holding her hand out for the large bag of jewels. Turning back around she continues her walk to the woods. She goes for awhile till she finds a cave, letting Aludra clear it first before she settles down against his side drifting straight to sleep.


	2. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Training time and the first Glass Key! Also some new/old friends with a destination in mind.

Upon waking up the next day, Lucy finds herself tangled in her sleeping bag, next to the cave wall. Sitting up she stretches her arms, a yawn pulling at her.   
“Good morning Princess, I’ve already prepared your breakfast and laid out some clothing for the day. Brother is wanting you to call him out after to discuss your training,” Virgo states, blue eyes shining from behind purple bangs as she bows. “Punishment Princess?”  
Lucy giggles and nods beckoning her to come closer. Warm chocolate watches as Virgo eagerly hurries over, kneeling next to her. Raising her hand she flicks Virgo in the middle of her forehead. Virgo smiles dopily before disappearing in a shower of light. Shaking her head, Lucy stands up, dresses in dark grey spandex shorts and a blue sports bra, pulling a tank on over it. Touching her hair she lets her other hand to slide across Cancer’s key.   
“How can I help today ebi?” Cancer asks, his scissors opening and closing a few times.   
“I remember you asking me to grow it out, would you be willing to do that for me? It can just go back in some way. I think I’ll be working out after this with Leo and Capricorn,” Lucy smiles before sitting down with her plate of food in her lap. Cancer smiles and steps up behind her, his scissors going to work.   
“All done ebi,” Cancer says, smiling as she reaches back to find a long thick braid hanging to her waist. “Good day ebi!”  
“Thanks Cancer!” Lucy laughs watching him disappear in a shower of light.   
Standing she smiles at Virgo who pops out, picking up her clothes, sleeping bag and plate before disappearing. Fingers slide past her keys as she steps to the edge of the cave opening.   
“Good you’re dressed. We’ll start with stretches then go for a run through the trees, find a clearing to set up camp in and then train.” Leo tells her already done as he watches her through her own warm up. Nodding at her they begin a steady pace through the trees. Always within sight of each other.  
After about an hour in, they stop next to the river leading from Clover town to Akane beach. Lucy leans over gasping, her knees clasped by her hands as sweet runs down her body. Leo grins down at her holding a bottle of water out for her and a towel. Lucy snatched both from him, chugging the water down between breathing and drying some of the sweat.   
“Are we going to always be running from camp site to camp site?” She questions, breathing still hard as she lifts her braid to wipe her neck down.  
“Not every time, depending on where we are you may just run around for at least an hour each morning now. It will help with your endurance,” Leo chuckles drinking from his own bottle. “Once you’ve done more stretching to cool off, we will start training hand to hand. This way you won’t be an easy target if they grab your keys or you get hit with anti magic cuffs or such.”  
Lucy nods as she reaches down to her left then right foot stretching her leg and back muscles. Raising her entwined arms over her head, reaching back she releases and shakes them out. Nodding to herself she stands in front of Leo and raises her arms.  
“Well to start with,” Leo grins widely steps up to her and fixes her hands. “You need to have your thumb on the outside of your fingers. Good,” he nods stepping back, “your strength is in your legs, always remember that Lucy. If you get grabbed from behind, grab a hold of your keys and horse kick the person holding you.”  
She nods watching as he steps slightly back, waiting. Her feet begin moving sideways, gaze never wavering. Leo dives to her right trying to trip her, she twirls around him elbowing him in the back as she passes. He lets out a breath before flying at her throwing punch after punch. Lucy keeps blocking till one lands against her side, her jaw clamps shut and iron fills her mouth. Eyes narrow as they water, as she falls to the right she jerks her leg up using her momentum to nail him in his side. Her foot touches back down after spinning slightly, she spits blood out. Chocolate orbs on Leo who is gripping his side tightly, orange eyes narrowed in pain. He holds his hand up head bowed. Stepping slowly around him she grabs his raised hand and jerks it behind him pinning him face down in the dirt. A growl leaves his chest before she finds herself pinned face up hands on either side of her head. Leo smirks down at her, she glares back as her mind races. Hands strain against his grasp, she tries bucking him off. Nothing working until he leans slightly closer and she jerks her head into his as hard as she can. He rolls off groaning in pain, her head falling back down as she curls up holding her forehead in pain.   
“So....not my smartest move,” she whimpers getting a slight chuckle from him.   
“Not smart but effective for sure. Damn Lucy, I didn’t realize you had such a hard head.”  
Chocolate meets orange before she explodes with laughter. Eyes shutting tight as they tear up from humor, arms wrapping around her stomach as she curls up her body shaking with laughter. Leo sits up shaking his head at her, soft chuckles slipping past his lips. Slowly her laughter subsides and she lays back, eyes tracing the clouds.  
“I didn’t realize it had gotten this late,” she mentions sitting up as Leo nods at her handing over a wrapped sandwich.  
“Virgo will come out and set up camp for you before you need to call Capricorn.”  
“Sounds good, so bright and early again tomorrow?”  
“Yes Princess. Bright and early, I’ll also have surprises for you,” a sinful grin on his face he disappears into light before she can hear Virgo working behind her.  
Standing up she approaches her bag and pulls the satchel with the jewels from it. Walking over she plops down next to the fire Virgo already started. Opening the bag the light of the afternoon sun flashes into the bag causing a rainbow. Her eyes narrow before she sticks her hand in and pulls out a clear key, her breath hitching.   
“Virgo,” she whispers and the maid spirit is instantly next to her, eyes trained on the key. “What is this?”  
“It’s a glass key Princess. They were made from fallen stars, punishment?”  
“So that’s why it’s warm,” she murmurs bringing it closer to her face. She notices the top of it is shaped in a circle with a face raised out of it. The end of it looks to be almost like a wing. “Do you know who this one is?”  
“No but Crux might Princess,” Virgo responds, “Punishment time?”  
“No Virgo, not now. Are you done?”  
“Yes Princess.”  
“Thank you, I need to call Capricorn out now,” Lucy tells her. Virgo simply bows, the chains attached to her wrists swaying as she disappears into light. “Capricorn.”  
In a burst of light he appears in a slight bow, his eyes instantly zoning in on the key in her hand. He steps up to her as she gazes down at the key still.  
“Lucy-sama, why don’t you try calling it? I will be working on your magic endurance,” he informs her. “This will be good for you. Stand as you normally would to call one of us to you to make a contract. Good, now close your eyes and begin calling. Let your magic flow through you and touch the key, it will tell you it’s own name.”  
Lucy closes her eyes hand stretched out, “I am the person who connects the road to the stellar spirit world, thou shall respond to the calling and pass through the gate. Open door to Perseus the Hero!”  
There is a big flash of light, the doorbell echoing in the back ground. As the light dissipates a man standing at 6’4” with a swimmers build, black hair and sky blue eyes appears. Her eyes catch sight of a shield attached to his bare back, a short sword at his hip with a medium sized leather bag hanging from his waist and a black helm under his arm. His feet adorned with winged sandals. Those piercing sky blue eyes fall onto her, her body trembling from the sudden magic drain but she forces her legs to hold. The corner of his mouth raises slightly before he kneels before her his hand raised to his chest in a fist.  
“Mistress, I am Perseus,” his voice is deep but calming. “I would like to make a contract with you.”  
“Hello Perseus, I am Lucy Heartfilia. It is a pleasure to meet you,” she smiles at him, once again feeling highly dwarfed by her spirits. “When can I call you? What magic do you use?”  
“You may call me when ever you need unless otherwise asked. I am able to fight well with close combat and swords. I use: flight, invisibility and stone magics Mistress.”  
“No need to call Mistress, I don’t own you. You’re family, you can call me Lucy.”  
He blinks stunned for a second before a grin travels into his face. Nodding he disappears into light.  
Lucy turns to Capricorn who nods at her, “Get into your meditation position. We will begin by having you pull your magic to the surface. Envision two balls of light, one above each hand.” He slowly walks around her, his arms crossed at his back as his eyes follow each of her slight movements. “Good now I want you to make two more across from them on the other side of your body. Yes, now see them move around you in a circle without touching.”  
Lucy keeps her breathing even as the balls travel faster and faster. Her body glowing brightly with the magic so close to the surface. The air pulsing around her, slowly her body rises from the ground. She feels her first origin empty and the second one beginning to be spilled. Just as there is almost no magic left, Capricorn calls for her to pull her magic back in. Blinking her eyes open she finds the sun has set bathing everything around her in moonlight. Capricorn smiles down at her.  
“Virgo has already placed your food in your tent. Once I leave I want you to lay under the stars for at least an hour before you go to bed. It will help you gain your magic back faster,” with that finished he bows once more before heading back to the spirit world.  
Taking a deep breath Lucy lays down on the grass her eyes tracing familiar constellations. The stories of each flowing trough her head like a lullaby. A warming at her hip has her fingers tracing over her keys, a smile pulls at her lips.  
“Thank you Horologium,” she breaths sitting up with her arms raised above her head pulling at the sore muscles.  
Smacking her cheeks to wake she stands up and grabs the clothes and towel laid out for her in the tent before walking to the river. Soft footsteps bring her further down to where the water is deeper. Stripping down she wades in, chest tightening from the cold. Bracing herself she dunks her head under, running her fingers through the long silken strands. With a gasp she surfaces and quickly washes before sprinting to her towel and drying off. Soft warm pajama pants and a warm top wrapped around her she ties her up in the towel. Tired legs bring her back to the tent where her body falls onto the sleeping bag. Sluggishly she eats the plate of food left out for her, her fingers brushing her keys in thanks before she curls up, Morpheus already holding her.   
_____________________  
The following days are very similar to the first, the only difference is Leo brought out ankle and wrist weights for her to run with; the ankle ones staying on as they fight. Mornings become dedicated to running and fighting, after lunch Capricorn comes out for magic training. The days blend in to each other until two months have passed.   
____________________  
Lucy reaches for the sky, popping her back as Leo lays out next to her on the ground eating one of the sandwiches Virgo provided. His fingers nearing the plate again, eyes still shut her leg flies out knocking his arm back.  
“Don’t be stingy Leo, I need to eat too,” she laughs picking up the food as she sits back down legs crossed. “Capricorn thinks that my third origin will open tonight, then I can start the Star dresses.”  
“Well that’s exciting, how have you been with your spells?”  
“Urano Metria I’ve got a handle on, I don’t need Gemini for it anymore. I’ll be starting Aqua Metria,” she lists tapping a finger with each point. “Celestial bow is going well enough, he wants me to try Star Shot. Once I have that down I’ll start on Twin Blades, which he says will help me when I learn Cancer’s Stardress. He has also taught me how to reequip my keys, so no one can take them from me.”  
Leo nods, gaze tracing her face as she explains Capricorn’s lesson plans. Slowly she comes to a stop a smile plastered to her face, eyes glowing with warmth.  
“Tomorrow we will head to our next camp site. Any idea where you want to go?” He asks head cocked to the side, Lucy bites her tongue to stop the giggle from coming out ‘he looks just like a cat’.   
“I’m thinking Bosco, I want to see about the University. They may be able to help with my search.”  
“To Bosco it is then! Stupid dog will be happy,” Leo states eyes rolling in agitation. “He keeps telling us all about it, how many women he had last time he was there.”  
“You mean he’s a womanizer like you?” At his affronted look she bust out laughing leaning forward holding her stomach. “I’m sorry Leo, I know it’s a lion thing but his is a Boscan thing, don’t get yourself all in a knot about him.”  
Leo sticks his tongue out at her before disappearing into a flash of light with the weights. Lucy just shakes her head before calling Capricorn his key appearing in her hand before disappearing again when he stands before her.  
“Lucy-san we shall begin by you meditating as usual, your directions for today shall wait.” He states arms behind his back as he watches her sit down and begins, her magic causing her body to glow. “Keep your magic there, I want you to think about your connection with Leo. Feel the path to his gate,” he stands right in front of her watching as her hand reaches out glowing softly stopping flat against an unseen barrier. “Now ask for his power, call it to you.”  
“Leo the Lion, lend me your power,” she murmurs her hair flying around her being ripped from the braid. Heat flares on her right breast, her brows scrunching as she concentrates on the flow of magic. Light surrounds her whole body, blocking her from view. With a gasp her eyes fly open, brown flashing orange before going back to normal. “Capricorn?”  
“Take a look at your chest Lucy-sama.”  
Looking down wide doe eyes trace the familiar constellation etched into her skin. Her finger softly tracing it in awe, heat shoots up her finger laced in love.  
“It’s like his key!”  
“Almost Lucy-sama. This will allow you to pull from Leo and take some of his abilities without the stardress form. In time you should be able to also access your other keys,” he bows to her sunglasses glinting in the sunlight. “Each one you accomplish that constellation shall appear on your skin. Us Zodiacs, ours will be in place where it shall show when you take our stardress form.”  
Nodding Lucy shakes her upper body before getting back into position to mediate again. Listening to Capricorn’s steady voice as she slowly falls into her magic.  
“I want you to focus on bringing your magic to the surface, don’t let it near Leo’s mark. Good, now throw it from you!”  
Lucy gasps as pain rips through her body as her magic drops down. Black spots popping in her vision as a new wave of pain hits; her third origin ripping open to save her. She falls over curling into a ball trying to control her breathing. A warm hand rests on her back rubbing soothing circles.  
“I apologize Lucy-sama, I did not realize it would cause quite so much pain.”  
“It’s alright,” Lucy whispers forcing herself up to smile at him. “That was the goal correct? Now when we get to Bosco I can start training with the Star dresses?”  
“Yes, but only at night when the stars are out. Until then Lucy-sama,” he bows to her disappearing into a cloud of light.  
Smiling Lucy crawls to her feet, legs trembling beneath her as she makes her way to the tent. Falling to her knees she scooches the last bit, head falling down to the pillow her eyes shut as sleep takes over. A small smile on her lips.   
____________________________________________  
Waking up the next morning a groan falling from her lips Lucy slowly pulls the clothes closer. She slips the jean shorts on, a dark blue tube top adorned with golden constellations following. Black ankle boots are slipped on as she steps out of the tent her hair flowing in her wake. Leo tilts his head back grinning at her from his place by the dismantled fire pit. There’s a flash of light behind her quickly followed by another, a quick glance shows Virgo had already come and gone taking the tent with her.  
“So I’ve already purchased the tickets for the Boscan liner, it leaves from Clover Town in two hours. Figured we could walk there and get breakfast,” he grins jumping up, eyes bright with excitement.  
“Lead the way crazy lion,” she laughs following his path through the woods the river next to them. “Want to tell me what’s got you so giddy that I don’t have to run this morning?”  
He just shoots her a wide grin over his shoulder before they walk from rock to rock over the water continuing their freckles through the trees. “Our bond, it was strong before what with you forcing it open and forming our contact, now it’s insane. I’m excited to see what you get from it,” he laughs jumping over a fallen tree. Lucy grins before climbing up the trunk slipping her feet over to slide down. Once she’s back on the ground they continue.  
“Do you know what will come through?”  
“Nope! It’s never been done, not even your ancestor Anna did something like this,” his voice drops for a second as they pass an open field in the trees where deer are grazing. “I will warn you though, your instincts may go haywire. I am a lion after all, so there’s always that possibility.”  
She just nods as she grabs his arm linking hers through. Clover town laid out before them. Her eyes catch the skyport tracing it’s distance from the stores. Within moments she is pulling Leo behind her into the magic store next to the restaurant, his laughter trailing behind them. Her eyes trace over the counter up front, lighting with a hazy orange tint.  
“How much for the silver?”  
“1000 jewels,” the owner states, she reaches into her bag and pulls out the money. “Here you go.”  
She nods tucking it into her pocket as they go to the restaurant. A smiling waiter leads them to a booth towards the back, quickly taking their drink orders before leaving.  
“Which one did you get?”  
“Ursa Minor, the little bear.” Fingers tracing the familiar metal, her breath catches momentarily as her eyes catch Leo’s. “I was thinking of placing her key on a necklace, to always have it on me.”  
Orange eyes widen in shock his whole body pressed against the back of the seat. Slowly his body eases, a soft light entering his eyes as she looks up at him through her curtain of hair. “I think she would like that.”  
Lucy smiles brightly, eyes going back to the menu. A few moments later the waiter comes back, with their orders written down he leaves again with their drinks before them. The rest of breakfast is passed with laughter.  
With quick movements Lucy dodged the people milling about the streets, vaulting over a child and dog she skids into the skyport with a few minutes to spare. She waves her ticket above her as she passes through the gate and climbs the plank. Chocolate brown eyes watch as Fiore grows smaller, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. In a few weeks time she’ll be at the Academe Celestine in Cellis, her magic flickering in excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was edited by my mother, Lisa. Who is a great trooper in editing all of my stories and chapters. Hope y'all enjoyed it!


	3. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting up with old friends and gaining some more. Lucy is given a hard choice, heads to a college for celestial wizards and meets the first of the Pradesh family.
> 
> Enjoy...

The grass sea shimmers, reflecting rainbows across its surface as the sun beams down. Lucy grins as she slowly jogs along the deck, it had been an amazing week so far and she couldn’t wait for the next to be done with. They had one quick stop before arriving in Cellis, Pelerno the home to the largest guild White Sea. She was highly tempted to stop and visit but didn’t want to risk getting lost then missing the take off. Falling into a slow walk and then stopping all together her tired body leans back against the rail, head thrown back and eyes closed as the wind blows golden locks. Her ears pick up approaching feet, her body staying put.   
“Mrs Heartfilia?” A male asks, Lucy opens her eyes and looks to the knight standing before her. “Ma’am you have a call in the captain’s room.”  
“Really,” she mutters pushing off and walking back the way the man came. Going up stairs and through corridors they stop in front of a door. The man knocks before holding it open for her then shuts it without entering.  
Brown eyes flash orange as she looks around the sitting area. A dark wooden coffee table is centered between a large couch and two fabric chairs. The rug underfoot gives way with each step, as she strides past eyes trained on the woman sitting behind the large desk in the next room. Two chairs are placed before it, Lucy gently placed herself down in the one to the left so she has easy access to Fleuve d'étoiles. The captain is a tall dark skinned woman, dark brown hair pulled back into a braid. Dark green eyes meet her gaze before sweeping down her body, a smirk slides onto her lips.   
“Hello Mrs Heartfilia, I’m sorry to disturb your morning but the master of Sabertooth called requesting to speak to you. It seems they had to make a general call to find you,” her voice is smooth like silk but has a deeper tone. Lucy smiles at her, stupid Sting.   
“Yes I’m sorry, my lacrima must have busted during my last job.” The Captain’s eyes widen slightly as she leans forward, her uniform tightening around her arms.  
“You’re a mage?”  
“Yes, I’m on my way to the university.”  
“What magic do you use? If you don’t mind my asking,” she leans slightly back bringing her hand up to her chin.  
“I’m a celestial spirit mage,” a chill goes down her spin, Leo’s mark warming as her eyes flash orange shooting up and to the corner of the room that’s cast in shadow. They narrow for a moment before going back to normal as she looks back at the captain, her eyes still fleck with glowing orange. “May I use your lacrima to make the call?”  
The woman nods before standing up and leaving the room. Lucy reaches over the desk and brings it into her hands quickly dialing Sting’s number. Frantic blue grey eyes appear, relief obviously settling over.   
“Lucy, thank the heavens! I was worried I wouldn’t be able to get a hold of you,” he rushes his hand running through his blonde strands.   
“What’s wrong?”  
“It’s Yukino, she’s not hurt!” He hollers seeing her face filling with worry, eyes beginning to glow. At his statement she settles down. “She’s has to stop using magic, it’s causes these tumors to pop up that are making her sick. The doctors have all said that she needs to stop, the more magic she uses the more likely the next one could show up inside an organ.”  
Lucy feels her breath stall, tears blurring her vision. She feels her mouth moving, trying to find the words before shutting and shaking her head. ‘Yukino loves her spirits, her magic. She is....was, an amazing celestial wizard.’  
“She wants you to have her keys, doesn’t trust herself not to call them but also doesn’t want to leave it up to chance.” His face falls as he watches her through the screen, “They have already agreed to make contracts with you.”   
“I’m on a Boscan air ship headed for Cellis, I’m going to the academy there. But we have a stop in Pelerno, can you get there by tomorrow?”  
“I’ll be waiting for you there, I’ve learned how to teleport with my magic.” He grins, Lucy smiles softly at him.  
“See you there.”  
She hangs up and places it back on the desk, her eyes tracing the shadows in the corner again before standing up and walking into the first room. The Captain sitting on the couch a book in one hand and a glass of alcohol in the other. Her green eyes flicker up to Lucy’s face, tracing each emotion as it crosses.   
“If you are in need of pleasure feel free to find me.”  
Lucy simply smiles once before exiting the rooms and heading down to her own. Mind racing with worry, to be blocked from her spirits and not able to call them. She didn’t want to think about it. Her door slams shut behind her as she falls to her bed, three small warm bodies press against her. She peaks down to see Plue standing between Cub and Osito, her newest spirit the little bear. Opening her arms she lets them snuggle into her; Plue laying next to her head, Osita pressed up against her stomach and Cub nuzzling into her chest purrs vibrating into her. Eyes shut tight she lets her spirits offer their comfort as slips into sleep tears marring her face.   
____________________________  
“Ugh,” hands reach for the covers at her waist fingers coming in contact with fur. Brows furrow, slitted eyes peer down at the two balls of fur attached to her body. Yawning Lucy rubs one of her eyes the other peaking at the clock next to her, thirty minutes before noon. “Watch out guys, I’ve got to get dressed.”  
The balls of fluff roll into each other, curling up. Shaking her head she quickly hurried to the private bathroom, turning the water on to warm up as she pees. Fully awake now, she steps out drying her hair stopping at the sight of the gypsy looking clothes laying innocently on her bed. Dark blue panties hanging low on her waist under sheer silk that flows down to where it cinches at her ankles, slits up the sides to show skin when she moves. A dark blue silk wraps around her chest coming a few inches below her bust, more sheer silk hangs from her biceps to her forearms held in place by golden arm bands with diamonds showing the different constellations. Shaking her head with a smile she quickly dresses slipping on the golden sandals leaving her hair to hang around her waist.  
Her smile widens at the final picture; Aquarius’ mark sitting under her collar bone, Leo’s warming on top of her breast, Virgo’s and Capricorn’s siting broadly on her shoulders, Sagittarius’ sitting on the underside of her left forearm, Aires’ on her left shoulder blade right across from Gemini’s, Scorpio’s sitting on her lower back barley above the bottoms, Cancer’s peaking out the slit of her left pant leg sitting on her upper thigh, and Taurus’s on her right upper thigh. All of her friend’s peaking out on her skin, the color reminiscent of the night sky.   
“Time to go, Osita do you want to come with me?” The bear cub sits up and holds it’s front paws up, she gently picks her up cradling the cub to her chest before sending the other two back. She heads up to the deck just in time for the ship’s descent. Her eyes widen at the large white building reminiscent of a castle, the flags flying from it stating the White Sea symbol. She pulls Osita closer as the ship lands her eyes pulled from the building to a familiar figure waving widely at her.   
“Sting!” Lucy calls hurrying down the plank to him Osita disappearing back into the spirit realm with a huff. She throws her arms around his neck with a laugh, he spins them around before planting her back down on the ground.   
“I’ve already got us some reservations at this dinner right across the street,” he informs leading her out of the skyport and across the street ignoring the looks. Once they’ve sat down at an outside table and ordered Sting leans forward on her crossed arms. “Where’s Natsu? I don’t smell him.”  
Lucy’s eyes fall down to her lap, fingers twisting. Her eyes shut tight, straightening her spin she meets his gaze.   
“I don’t know, he left months ago with nothing but a note. Everyone else is just gone,” she gets out her voice wavering at the end. Blue eyes widen his body jerking back as if slapped.  
Anger bleeds into his eyes, lip pulling back in a silent snarl. “He’s full of shit. Talking all big and what does he go do? Leaves his kin,” his hand reaches across the table to her his whole demeanor softening. “Had we known we would have offered you to come with us. It seems we owe you a huge apology Lucy. You’re kin, Rouge and I failed you.”  
She shakes her head, a watery smile on her face. She grabs his hand with both of her own, laughing slightly at how small her hands are. Brown meets blue, “Sting, I’m not upset with either of you. Don’t worry about it.”  
His gaze searches her face before nodding and pulling back. One of his hands disappearing below the table before coming back, he reaches to her hands still laying open on the table. A familiar weight lays in her hands, the sun catches on the golden keys sitting in her palms.   
“She couldn’t make herself come here to give them to you, she was afraid you may try to talk her out of it and since her and Rouge have already mated she can’t risk him.”  
“I understand, tell her if she ever wants to see them I’ll gladly come to her so she can,” Lucy whispers places the keys with the others. The sun flashes across her zodiac signs, pulling his eyes.  
“Getting tattoos done now?”  
“No, this is a step toward getting my Star dresses.” Her fingers trail over Aquarius’ mark at her collar bone, “These give me attributes of each zodiac when I call for them.”  
“Star dress? Yukino never mentioned something like that.”  
Lucy shakes her head sadly, “she wouldn’t have. You have to summon the spirit king; the only way to do that is to be able to hold three zodiac keys out and break one that you have a great bond with.” Bottom lip is pulled into her mouth as she chews on it.  
“Lucy, who?”   
“Aquarius, I won’t be able to see her again. He gave me her star dress to protect myself against Jackal,” she takes a deep breath and looks over to the skyport. She stands up smiling at him, “I’ve got to head back. It was great talking to you.” Leaning over she places a soft kiss to his cheek before hurrying back to the ship, a few minutes later the ship launches again.  
_____________________________  
Lucy stretches out on the pool chair, trying to soak in the heat from the sun. A familiar weight lowers it’s self next to her, rubbing lotion on her back.   
“Aludra if you wanted to come out you could have told me. I know you’re excited to be back in your home country,” Lucy tells him turning her head to look over a her shoulder at him. Black eyes shine at her as he leans closer.  
“What if I wanted to share pleasure with you? I know you’re not promised Princess,” he whispers fingers tracing Scorpio’s mark on her lower back.   
“You know I won’t because you’re my spirit,” the orange flecks glow slightly in chocolate depths. “Those women over there seem to need your special attention.”  
His head turns to find three women huddled together watching him. The one in the middle grins at him and beckons him to them. With a lopsided grin at Lucy he jumps up and over to them.  
Closing her eyes again she rolls over her fingers lightly tracing the newest additions to her skin on each hip bone, Libra and Pisces. Her left hand trailing up her torso to pass over Ophiuchus sitting just below her breast near her heart. She had been worried that they would have been more unwilling to work with her, which is understandable. Yukino treated them well and it’s hard to find many celestial mages that would. Tomorrow they would be landing and she could begin searching the Glass keys that Perseus belongs to. Already having reached out to the dean, her mind travels back to that strange discussion. 

“Starbringer I would love for you to come! We can discuss your magic, it’s been centuries since eany of your ancestors have stepped on this campus!”  
“I can’t wait, I’ve always wanted to come but was never able to.” She responds smiling at him, his eyes harden slightly with seriousness.  
“Before you come I must worn you, we have a mage training here that has a very rare magic. Certain precautions have already been taken but it seems to have only worked on his side of the issue,” the dean sighs hand rubbing his face. “When you get here I ask that you try not to get to close to the main library. All of the books you could need will be in the library near your rooms.”  
“Is there a reason for this? Before I give my word I would like to know,” she questions eyebrows furrowed in confusion.   
“Because of your abilities and the keys you hold the celestial mages here will feel their claims to be threatened. They will try to fight you,” he explains sighing as he leans back in his chair only causing more confusion for her. “Their Magic compels them to fight for the top spot in their standings.”  
“Do they not even know what would happen if they fought? They could loose their keys!”   
“Exactly, so will you promise not to use the main library?”  
“Of course!”

It was definitely one of the stranger conversations she had. Sitting up she stretches, grabbing the book next to her she reclines into a comfortable spot as she goes back to reading. There had to be a certain kind of magic that would cause reactions like that, Crux had brought only a few books for her to search through. A tug in her magic causes her eyes to rise, Aludra waves at her as he disappears into the main section of the ship with all three women surrounding him. Shaking her head she goes back to reading.   
Hours later she feels the book fade back into the spirit world as she rubs her eyes. Standing quick movements have the red shawl tied at her waist matching the red bikini already on her, she walks to the side of the deck eyes traveling over the glimmering water that seems to come alive as the sun sets. Leaning her head into her palm she smiles up at the stars popping up. In a few hours she would be at the university made to train her type of magic, eyes glow with excitement as they land on the glowing city in the distance. 

Next day 8am after landing and departing: Lucy 

Adorned in a red version of the gypsy outfit she smiles at the people walking around her, Dean Kalperdean striding beside her.  
“The city has no electricity running through it, the only light we have is powered through moon and starlight. We have used crushed lacrimas and mixed them with other stones to create the stones that we are walking on. They are also used in the university and how we have light,” he chuckles softly as they come up to the gates. “It has been known to effect some of higher power levels, they become slightly drunk on it. The lunar dragon slayer of White Sea for example, it is quite interesting.”  
Lucy freezes as her eyes trace the building before them. It was beautiful. After passing through the gates they come into a large open garden area, that sits before the castle like building itself. The stone blending into the mountains sitting behind it, at the very top of the building is an observatory. Her eyes dance back down catching site of groups of students surrounding something, she goes to take a step that way before the Dean calls for her. Turning back to the building she runs to catch up with him and steps through the doors. They make quick work of the corridors as they arrive at a sequestered door, entering she squeals as she spins taking in the floor to ceiling bookshelves lining the walls.  
“Well I’ll take that as you like it,” Dean Kalperdean chuckles his hands clasped in front of him. “If you need anything I’ll be in my office, it’s the first door around the corner on the right.”  
Lucy just nods already searching through the shelves closest to her. Calling out Leo and Virgo she travels further into the room. Soon they are sitting at one of the tables looking through the books stacked around them. At about an hour Lucy stands up nose still in the book she walks over to the window seat, curling into the corner getting comfortable she resumes.   
‘Five hours Lucy-sama,’ Horologium tells her jerking her from her book.  
“Thank you,” Lucy responds placing her book back on the selves, already noticing Virgo and Leo did the same with all the others.  
Twisting her torso she relaxes as it pulls the kinks out of her muscles, she opens the door stepping into the hallway only to freeze. Standing at the end of the hall on her right is the group of students from earlier. Two or three glance at her before swirling back around to face her. Their magic flares causing her own to swarm the hall way in retaliation, her eyes flashing orange in warning. The group starts heading toward her, their fingers pulling out keys from their pockets. Spinning on her foot she shoves herself down the hall, Scorpio’s mark warming adding additional distance. Her shoulder rams the wall as she turns the corner, Taurus’s mark lighting up as she launches off the wall into the door on the left. Slamming the door shut behind her she hears the groups approaching, a chair scraps in front of her. Her gaze meets confused purple eyes flecked in gold, the man’s mouth opening. In a panic she flies over the chair in front of her shoving the tall man to the ground hand over his mouth, her head turned to the door listening. As the footsteps recede she slumps forward body falling onto a very warm hard surface.  
“Hey!” Jerking back her hand holding it to her chest at the bite, eyes widen as she realizes her position. Humor filled purple eyes meet her own gaze. “Crap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was edited by my lovely mother, Lisa.


	4. Fairies Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, 'ello there Thunder God Tribe

Lucy stares wide eyed at the man laying beneath her, an open vest falling to the sides. Fingers dig into an extremely muscular chest, humor dancing in purple eyes as she tries to readjust her body straddling his. Strong hands tightly grip her hips as she slides over his crotch.  
“Don’t move,” he whispers his voice a deep baritone, eyes hooding. “Give me a moment.”  
She just nods as her eyes travel further then his face. Long mahogany hair is splayed behind him, a strong jaw clenched tightly shut. Her tongue slips out wetting her lips before pulling the bottom one in and nibbling on it. She had quite gracefully landed right on a living specimen of a male. Thighs tighten bringing her core hard against his hardening member. He pushes back a groan slipping out of his mouth as warm touches move up her spin, back arching as a moan spills from her lips. ‘It had been too long,’ teeth press down on her bottom lip. Golden orbs glow up at her with hunger from beneath long lashes, she moans as their hips move together. His hand applies a slight pressure at the base of her neck, bringing their faces closer.   
“I told you not to move,” he purrs breath fanning over her. Heart hammering Lucy swallows her mind blank with pleasure, she goes to move closer when a doorbell sounds. Her head falls against his shoulder, a whimper leaving her.   
“I’d like for you to release my mage Archangel,” Aludra calls from behind her. The man beneath her raises an eyebrow in response before slowly helping her stand up, fingers trailing over her skin. As he steps back from her Lucy let’s a soft groan slide from her in disappointment.   
“Cock block,” she snaps at her spirit who only laughs before disappearing again. Brushing her pants off she looks back at the man only to discover his chest and the swirling of his clan tattoos, black eagles. Fighting the urge to run her fingers over them following with her tongue she forces her gaze up, taking in just how tall he is, a smirk lifting the corner of his mouth. Shaking her head to clear it she steps closer and smiles, “Lucy Heartfilia, sorry about slamming you to the ground.”  
“Zen, you’re welcome to do it again.” His chuckle resonates through her body, heat pooling at her center. “I would like to know why you came running in here like that. You’re not in trouble are you?”  
“Nope,” her lips popping the p, hands clasping behind her back to fight the urge to touch him. “Just some crazy Celestial mages who aren’t thinking straight.” At his look she sighs, “they don’t realize that fighting another celestial mage could cost them their keys. If you loose a fight or get thrown in jail your contracts become void. For some reason they thought it was good to threaten me with pushing their magic out, my magic reacted and next thing I know I’m tackling you to the floor.”  
“That would be my fault it seems,” laughter spilling out of him as she puffs her cheeks in annoyance. “Even with the lacrima bracelet my brother got made it doesn’t stop Celestial Wizards from trying to state dominance over each other.”  
“That’s just stupid, how could they not care if they loose their keys?” Lucy snaps arms crossing, pushing her bust up higher. Amethyst orbs flash to her chest before catching sight of the zodiac symbols. “I mean they could go to someone who won’t treat them right! What if that happens? Granted none of them looked like they would abuse their keys but still.”  
“You said Heartfilia?”  
Her brain stutters to a stop, golden brows pulled together in confusion. She looks back up at him. “Huh?”  
“You’re covered in zodiac symbols, the Dean told me to be careful around the zodiac user but I couldn’t remember your first name.” He steps up to her towering over her shorter frame, fingers tracing Leo’s mark. “Not many people can claim they’ve always had zodiac keys in their family after all.”  
“Why would I care about that?” His hand jerks back in surprise, “Don’t take it the wrong way, they are really powerful and useful. I just don’t care that they are zodiac keys, gold or silver, they are my family and friends. That’s what matters to me.”  
“Hmm,” he leans back against the table she vaulted over golden eyes freezing her in place. “Well you’re different.”  
“Let me guess they all use their spirits as shields.”  
“You’re not wrong, I’ve seen one person use their spirit to change another’s clothes to embarrass. That mage retaliated, the spirit was forced to take the brunt of it and then it was punished for not protecting its master better.”  
Brown eyes narrow, her arms falling to her side. “Show me the person who that spirit belongs to. Now.”  
Zen raises his eyebrow staring at her a moment before shoving off the table with a shrug and leading her out the door. In no time they are out front in the garden area. The group that had followed her milling around one of the trees. Their eyes widen when they see the man standing next to Lucy before the male that flared his magic earlier steps forward silver key in hand.   
“That’s him,” Zen whispers in her ear his breath sending a jolt down her spine. She just nods at him before stepping closer to the group.   
“Done hiding girl? Ready to learn your place?” The man laughs, lips pulling up at the corners. Back stiffening she bares her teeth at him, eyes flashing orange.  
“If I win you loose your keys. Do you understand?” She hisses, silver key falling into her hand.  
The man grins, sweeping his arm in an arch, “open gate of the peacock, Pavo!” The golden light disperses to show a teen standing in front of the mage. The spirit dressed in an emerald button up with golden feathers sewn in, black leather form fitting pants. His hair shining peacock blue is tied back into a braid that reaches his waist. The spirit’s eyes widen when he notices the atmosphere, fear gripping him as he straightens.  
“You called master?”  
“Teach that girl how to respect her betters,” he snaps  
“Master, I thought we agreed that I wasn’t to be called out for that anymore.” The mage glares at the spirit, stepping closer his hand raises. Just as it begins to lower the mage is jerked back and to the ground, a glowing blue and yellow whip attached to his wrist. Wide eyes stare at Lucy who is growling in anger, eyes glowing orange.   
She jerks back on fleuve d'étoiles, the rope seeming to shorten. “Aludra,” she whispers a deeper growl comes from beside her as a large black dog appears from a flash of light. The dog seems to grow larger as he stalks closer to the mage still trying to pull away from the whip. Within seconds the mage is screaming in fear ripping at his skin. Lucy retracts fleuve d’étoiles, the handle sitting innocently in her palm as she steps right up to the mage and snatches Pavo’s key from his grasp before sending Aludra back with a small touch to his head. The mage whimpers curling up, his eyes widening in fear as she crouches next to him.   
“You don’t deserve your magic. You are not an owner, they are not your slaves. This is your only warning,” her hand jerks his jaw up as she flashes her teeth at him. “Next time I will have Leo the Lion punish you for harming a spirit under your care.”  
Standing she smiles at Pavo, her eyes softening as she steps up to him. His eyes watch as she grabs his hand and drops his key into his palm.  
“You deserve to choose your mage,” she informs gently her hands closing his. Warm brown eyes glowing with love up into his face. “Don’t let your mage try to force you outside of your contract in fear of punishment. Our word is our power, besides you are allowed to protect yourself from their punishments. The law has been changed for over seven years.”  
She steps back only now taking in the group of students surrounding her. Her gaze meets the Dean’s, she chuckles softly and shrugs at him.  
“To be fair, I was apart of Fairy Tail and trouble finds me. I didn’t go near the main library.”  
The Dean just laughs shaking his head, before getting the congregation of students to disperse. The group of mages stay huddled together by the tree behind the one on the ground. Lucy’s eyes wash over each of them before a light tap on her shoulder has her turn her head to see Pavo standing there his hand held out to her. The silver glints from the dying sunlight, a smile touching her lips.  
“Thank you Pavo, when can you be called and what are you able to do?”  
“I can use a small version of transformation magic. It’s centered around clothes; I can change the materials, style and colors. I don’t like to fight, so you can call me for anything else. I don’t work Tuesdays or Thursdays.”  
“Welcome to the family Pavo,” she smiles her fingers holding his key. He smiles before leaning forward and brushing his lips across her’s. A bright light surrounds him as he heads back to the spirit realm.   
“You would get along great with my brothers,” Zen announces stepping up to her. “Although I don’t know if I want to share you.”  
“I see you two have already met,” the Dean interrupts stepping up. “Starbringer this is Zen Pradesh.”  
“Yes he said.....wait did you say Pradesh? As in Ambassador Arman Tesion Pradesh?”  
“So you’ve heard of him good, he is actually here to pick you up Zen. Apparently your younger brother just woke up and is asking after you.”  
Zen nods snagging Lucy’s arm and walks toward the front gate. Her eyes widen when they come to rest on an older version of the young man towering over her. Laughing greens eyes watch them approach, he steps forward opening his arms for his son who sweeps him up in a hug then steps back and grins.   
“Hello my dear, I’m-“  
“Ambassador Arman Tesion Pradesh, highly decorated and works on creating peace treaties. Adopted 6 children of your 8 children, all who have become highly powerful and successful adults.” She claps her hand over her mouth, eyes wide as he stares for a moment before booming with laughter. He steps up and hugs her tightly, her heart stutters before she grips the back of his jacket tightly. He kisses the top of her head and steps back his hands on her shoulders as he smiles down at her.  
“Since you seem to already know me, why don’t you tell me your name?”  
“I’m so sorry! I’m Lucy Heartfilia, it’s a great pleasure to meet you.”   
“Lucy...” his eyes widen before he steps back, pale green gaze sweeping over her features. “Your mother was Layla Heartfilia?”  
“Yes,” she responds confusion causing it to sound like a question.   
“My deceased wife, Ganier was your godmother.” He whispers hand holding her cheek, her eyes widen.   
“Why didn’t you try-“  
“I tried to but your father wouldn’t let me visit you. Said that because I did not come when your mother was dying I was not deserving of being part of your life,” he pulls her to his chest again her hands fisting in his shirt tightly. “I tried my sweet child, oh I tried.”  
She just holds tight, fighting back the tears itching at the back of her eyes. Slowly she leans back and looks up at him smiling a few tears slipping down her face.  
“I still got to meet you though,” she forces past the lump. He smiles gently before leading her to the car that Zen is situated inside. Amethyst meets green in question before glancing down at the young women next to his father in understanding.   
A few hours later they are half way back to Pelerno on a private airship. Lucy curled up next to Arman still, body relaxed as she takes in the past few hours. It was a hell of a day so far. Her magic spikes, brown flashing open searching before seeing the stars above them. Her body slowly relaxes again, one ear listening to the men talking softly next to her. She notices that the stars are getting further away, taking in the approaching manor.  
“Lucy, I just want to warn you that we already have a few guests here. They are healing and should be up tomorrow but right now they are in their rooms still. I’ll have Farron show you to another wing so you won’t be disturbed by anyone during the night.” Arman states as they begin walking down the plank to the ground.  
A tall lean built man with mahogany hair tied part way back in a braid stands waiting for them, large grin on his face as he hugs Zen. Baby blues lit up with joy, as he faces his dad.  
“He woke up again before Cris made him go back to sleep. Cris said he should be fine to get up and move by tomorrow along with the other two!” His voice musical, a soft happy sigh falling from her lips. His gaze lands on her in confusion before he steps up to her, “I’m sorry I did not see you before. Which is remarkable considering your beauty. I am Farron Pradesh,” he brushes a kiss across the corner of her lips before stepping back.  
“Lucy Heartfilia,” she whispers before turning to Arman with a pout. “Are all of your children tall?”  
Arman laughs, “I hate to say you have step into a world of tall individuals.”  
“Giants, I’m surround by giants.” She grumbles crossing her arms in a pout.  
“Farron will you please show Lucy to a guest room away from the hustle and bustle?” Arman chuckles eyes still bright with hidden glee.   
Farron nods offering his arm to her as he leads her down and around a corner. Her eyes feasting on the enchanting male next to her flickering to the pictures placed on the walls. A clatter pulls her attention to a door, hand slipping from Farron’s arm. Head tilting as she listens again.  
“Where does this door lead?”  
“My mom’s old study, it’s been lock up for years now. Dad is the only one that goes in,” Farron strides up behind her hand pushing at her lower back redirecting her to the way they were headed. “Your room is right here, in the mornings Mr. Elen has breakfast ready by 9:00am. It is down the hall, take a right and the door will be on the left.”  
Lucy smiles and with a nod at him she steps into the room closing the door softly behind her. Chocolate eyes taking in the large queen bed centered under a skylight. Glass French doors leading to a small balcony, dark blue curtains slitted allowing a small amount of moonlight to slip in. She barley notices Virgo popping in and putting clothes away in the dresser next to the closet. Stripping down to her panties she pulls a large T-shirt over her head that was laying on her bed. She falls face first on the bed, brain shutting down as sleep takes her.  
Virgo strides over with a smile on her face. Pulling the covers over her princess’ body, brushing long golden locks from her face. Virgo walks to the curtains and pulls them open, turning back to the bed she bows before returning back to the spirit realm. 

At the bright light shinning in her face Lucy rolls over grumbling, pulling the covers further over her shoulder nuzzling back into her pillow. Something cold pressed against her face, nose scrunching she blearily opens her eyes. Clear cut and shinning brightly in the morning sun, sitting right next to her face is another glass key. Jerking up she grabs the key and holds it up to her face, her eyes jerk up to Virgo standing next to her bed.   
“Princess should be heading down for breakfast now,” the maid spirt holds out some clothes as her blues eyes stray to the key in Lucy’s hand. “Punishment?”  
“Thank you, no.”   
Gently setting the key back down on her pillow she scrabbles up. Pulling cut off jean shorts on, she rips the tee off replacing it with the dark blue corset. Matching thigh high socks and black combat boots. She places the key in her pocket, her eyes fall on the black chocker with the familiar handle of her key. Taking a deep breath she ties it around her neck before walking out.  
She strides down the hall following Farron’s directions, stopping before she opens the doors listening to the laughter. Pushing the door open she steps into the kitchen her eyes taking in familiar blue hair. Breath catching her hand covers her mouth, familiar red eyes turn to her from above a tattoo.  
“Cosplayer?” His voice reaches her before she launches herself into his arms tears streaming down her face. Strong arms hold her closely as her body is jarred with sobs. “Hey what’s wrong? How’d you get here?”  
“I thought you were dead!” She cries holding tighter, fingers digging into his shoulders as he lifts her into his lap rubbing her back.  
“Why’d you think that? Mirajane and Cana both knew my dad sent for us. Evergreen is with Elfman and them,” he whispers soothingly.   
“They all left, no one said anything to me.” Her sobs grow softer as her tears slow. “I was all alone.”  
“Where was Team Natsu?”  
“I don’t know,” she mutters anger lacing her words. “Gray and Erza both just disappeared after Master disbanded the guild. When I got home Natsu had already gone, he left me a note.”  
She snuggles into his chest ignoring the others, her eyes tightly shut as she takes in Bickslow’s scent. His arms flex under her, his hand freezing on her back. The other lifts her chin eyes tracing over her face before falling on her necklace. Red eyes widen before meeting her’s.   
“What the hell happened to you?”  
“Bickslow!” Arman calls, Lucy smiles softly over her shoulder at him.   
“It’s alright, he’s the first to ask.” She takes a deep breath, snuggling back into his chest as her hand softly touches the broken key at her throat memories flooding her brain. A sharp intake of breath reaches her ears just as she starts explaining about Mard Geer’s spell and how she had to call out Aquarius at the same time as Virgo and Leo. How she had no energy left, the demons getting closer when Aquarius demanded she break her key to call the Spirit King. Then how when he came he broke the spell by defeating Mard and giving her Aquarius’s power through the Star dress. After she stops speaking the whole kitchen is quiet before another set of arms wrap around her, another hand lightly touching her head.   
“Thank you for saving my son, he and everyone else would have died. I’m so sorry you had to sacrifice her,” Arman tenderly whispers. Her eyes widen as she looks up at him from his son’s arms.  
“We weren’t able to see him for years; we had to sneak him out of the country because of his magic,” a deep voice informs her. Her eyes move to take in the black hair and night sky eyes adorning the face of a male with a similar build to Laxus. ‘Stars, what is with all these men being drop dead gorgeous?’ “Just before the attack the law was changed and we were going to get him to come home for a while. We thought we were going to loose him again before seeing him.”  
“Why couldn’t he stay here?”  
“The country band Seith Mages Cosplayer, my magic was against the law,” Bickslow tells her. Her face scrunches in anger as she pulls away from him to stare into his face.  
“That’s idiotic! Seith Mages are beneficial in more ways then they are bad! They can heal the soul, see dark souls, stop people from harming innocents by taking control of them and they usually have bright souls themselves!” She seethes, he just grins at her his tongue rolling out.   
“Didn’t know you knew so much about my magic.”  
“Well it was the closest to mine and after the thunder palace I did some research on it.”   
“You really do just keep getting more and more interesting,” a deep baritone comments. Light lavender eyes are bright with laughter. “I’m Kaleb, the third oldest.”  
“Great stars,” she breaths taking in the bright blonde hair, half pulled up and out of his face, a dark blue tee snuggly holding his considerably muscular chest. Deep laughter pulls her from her musings before the male from earlier smiles widely at her.   
“I’m Cristoff, the lunar dragon slayer. Kaleb is a Mindbender mage, also the master of White Sea.”  
“Oh fuck, you’ve heard every word going through my head.” She murmurs hands holding her face. Bickslows chuckles behind her squeezing her hip.  
“Mr. Elan can you make a strawberry smoothie for her?” He asks the man standing behind the island by the stove, the man smiles softly at her then turning back around to make it. “Just so you don’t freak out again, Laxus and Freed are both here. Both are still sleeping the effects off.”   
Lucy nods at his words smiling as Mr. Elan handing her the glass filled with light pink fluid. A moan falls from her as the liquid hits her tongue, she leans back into Bickslow as she pulls the drink with her. She feels his hand tighten on her hip, she turns to look at him.  
“Maybe you should sit in the seat,” he states red dusting his cheeks. She tilts her head before shrugging and hops off his lap. Just as she settles on the seat she lets out a shriek as arms tighten around her.   
“Hello Stella,” a panty dropping voice whispers into her ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by my mother, Lisa. Who somehow puts up with all my crazy fandom spews.


	5. Welcome

Instinctively she jerks her head back, hearing a crunch before throwing her body side ways. She takes in surprised, wine-colored eyes as her own flash orange once before returning to normal. She slowly stands up, sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck just as Bickslow busts out laughing, Cristoff chuckles as he approaches the young, lithe man sitting in her chair. Cristoff holds a glowing hand above the man’s nose.  
“Damn Stella, I didn’t think I’d get that kind of reaction.”  
“Well if you’d been kidnapped as much as I have you’d react first and ask questions later too,” she grumbles crossing her arms pouting. The man smirks at her, his fingers brushing her bottom lip.   
“Careful or I might take that as invitation.” Her eyes widen in surprise.  
“No you won’t,” Zen calls from the door eyes narrowed. “Lucy meet the youngest brother, Vander, shadowquip mage.”  
“You’re no fun Zen!” Vander laughs holding his hands up in mock surrender. “Besides I’ve actually already met her.”  
Lucy tilted her head, her mind running through the past few weeks and months. Her brain passed through the memory of the slavers and went over everyone she met, but did not recognize him. Kaleb’s eyes widen before leaning into the island, his piercing gaze drawing her attention from Vander who was still grinning at Zen.   
“You’re the one who took out the slaver’s guild?”  
“What guild?”  
“The slavers guild in Fiore. They said it was done by a single mage,” Kaleb explains as Lucy tilts her head.  
“You mean that boat? I just happened to be in the right place. Besides, I recognized the ship style from when I first visited Hargeon.” Completely ignorant of the males behind her she leans into the counter top, hip popped to the side butt stuck out. “I was almost sold into slavery by an idiotic fire mage, who was pretending to be Natsu, going by the name of Salamander. He was using the magic charm “Charm” on the other girls. His name was Bora. He got my keys from me and chunked them out of the porthole. Then Natsu dropped in and motion sickness got to him but Happy got me out before dropping me in the water where I found my keys. I used my most powerful spirit and swept the boat to shore. Natsu blew up half the town fighting the guy and then when the Rune Knights started showing up he dragged me to Fairy Tail.”  
“We always did wonder why you stuck with him, considering he was always such an asshole and you kept almost missing your rent payment deadline. We all thought it was love on your part”, Bickslow mentions. Lucy flashes a smile at him over her shoulder.  
“No, after we went and got Macao he showed up in my apartment. He watched me make my contract with Plue, then proceeded to trick me into promising to be his partner for jobs.”  
“So? Why couldn’t you just go on a solo job?” Vander inquires lifting food from Cristoff’s plate. “I may not be a guild mage but I’m pretty sure people are able to do solo jobs and be on a team.”  
“Normally it wouldn’t be a problem, but I promised that I would do jobs with him. My magic works around my promises, if I break one I can loose all my keys. It’s the same if I get arrested.” Lucy explains shrugging, “So I was never able to, but now because he left me and the guild was disbanded, the promise is null and void.”  
“Don’t forget even if you had tried, that whole crazy team of yours would have tracked you down,” Bickslow interjects slapping Vander’s hand as he reaches for his plate. Lucy nods at him before she thinks back to all the jobs they had gone on; the burnt and torn clothes, the comments about her weight. At a slight pressure her brain starts running through each of her spirits, their placement in the sky and their powers; her eyes meeting lavender with a raised brow in challenge.  
“Doesn’t sound like much trust was held in the team,” Cristoff comments breaking the staring contest. “If they wouldn’t even let you do your own thing.”  
“Well like I mentioned earlier I did tend to get kidnapped. Plus, in their own way, they thought they were protecting me and my virtue,” she responds, rolling her eyes.   
“Now that I think about it, the first thing I heard about you was that Phantom Lord was after you. I never did find out much else besides Fairy Tail taking them down.” Bickslow begins, hesitantly. Lucy smiles nervously before walking over to him. He opens his arms with a gentle smile and she settles back into his lap, her heart rate calming down again.  
“They actually captured me. Juvia, when she was still with them, is the one that did it. She dropped my keys and Leo, Loke at the time, found them before bringing them to the guild. I woke up in a room with Gajeel and Jose. Jose gave Gajeel leave to do what ever he wanted as long as I didn’t die. Jose wanted more money from my father and it was the perfect reason to go after Fairy Tail”. Her hand pulls at his shirt fabric before she takes a deep breath to calm her nerves. “Gajeel beat me, over and over and over because I wouldn’t back down. None of my spirits were able to help. I don’t actually remember much until Natsu showed up and started fighting Gajeel. I had to summon Sagittarius without a contract to blow up one of the machines so Natsu could recharge. It took a few weeks before the Thunder Palace incident for me to heal.”  
Bickslow’s hands tighten around her as his face nuzzles her head. She lightly pats his arms, soaking in the comfort. Kaleb leans back, arms crossed, lavender eyes narrowed in thought.  
“Your guild master let him join? After what he did to her? Weeks of healing?!” Vander growls.  
“He asked me first,” Lucy breaths, her head turning slightly to face him. Her breath catches in her throat at the intensity of his gaze, heat pooling in her gut. Quickly she rips her eyes away. “My only requirement was that he had to apologize to everyone he personally hurt; Levy, Jet and Droy. He did, so he was welcomed with open arms.”  
“Did he apologize to you?” Zen questions stepping close to the island across from the stove. Her eyes light up in a smile.  
“He came up to me and handed me a silver key. Told me he was planning on eating it but thought I could use it so I couldn’t get kidnapped.” She calls her key ring out. The jingle of the keys filling the silence. Familiar metal slides past her fingers as she pulls one off and holds it out in her palm. “This is Monoceros the unicorn. She uses shadow magic and purification. She’s about 16 hands and all black. She’s not much of a fighter though. Great at recon and making sure we....didn’t kill our selves.” Her voice trails off.  
Vander leans forward, red eyes dark with interest. Smirking at her, he lets his hand brush her inner wrist before plucking her key out of her palm. Cocoa eyes widen before she jumps off of Bickslow at at Vander who stands up holding the key just out of her reach. Her chest pressing firmly against his as she stands on tip toe, hand outstretched. A large grin spreads across his face, eyes lightening in hue at the happiness. A growl vibrates into his chest before hands grip his hair pulling his head down. Their lips crush against each other. A moan sliding out as she pulls his lower lip into her mouth, sucking on it before biting it. His hands lower, one tangling in her hair at the nape of her neck, the other grabbing at her ass and squeezing, pulling her closer. Her hands slide down his chest, one slipping around his back the other reaching for the one on her butt.  
A groan falls from him as she twirls out of his arms, the key back in her hand, triumphant smile plastered to her face, lips swollen and glistening in the kitchen light from their kisses. She places the key back into her ring before returning it to her requip space. Golden hair twirling around her, she reclaims her own seat at the island, Vander still standing further back, where she left him.  
A throat clearing brings her eyes up to Kaleb’s, “I would like to offer a place in the guild. With your talent it would be great to see where you place on our rankings.”  
“Can I visit first? Before I commit to anything?”  
“Of course, we can go today if you want. Bixy here needs to get his guild symbol done anyways.” Kaleb grins over at his younger brother who has his tongue out in his signature grin. Lucy nods as she flicks Bix’s cheek, “Good we can leave as soon as you’re done eating.”  
They all go back to eating, small light conversations flowing. Farron walks in arms filled with files. He carefully sets them down in the empty seat next to Arman before they start talking about their day ahead. Vander slips over to stand next to Zen, a new plate in his hands. Lucy ignores his gaze as she eats the fresh fruits alongside her bacon.  
After everyone finishes they separate for the day; Farron and Arman heading to Arman’s office, Cristoff and Bickslow heading into the family wing. Zen and Vander trail behind Lucy, Bickslow and Kaleb as they head to the car waiting for them.  
After a few hours the car pulls to a stop at the gates. Stepping out, Lucy can only stare in awe. The building seemed to just continue into the skies, the white stone glistening in the sunlight from some kind of crystal. A large training yard peaking out from the right side of the castle-like building. She feels a hand press against her lower back to get her feet moving, eyes still traveling over the structure and yard. They step inside and she is hit by nostalgia. There is a small dance area around a stage. In front of them is a large eating area, a bar further against the back. Her eyes catch people exiting from hidden alcoves, righting their clothes; others heading down a hall way with towels around their necks.   
The hand disappears from her back before she hits a solid body, ‘very solid’ her mind supplies. She leans back, eyes widening. All she can see is muscles covered by tight material. Stepping back, she meets amused green eyes, smirking down at her. Her cheeks puff out in annoyance.   
“I swear to the Stars Kaleb, if all of your mages are giants I’m not joining!!” she snaps, rounding on the guild master, finger jabbing his chest. Lavender eyes dance with mirth.   
“Lucy meet Beck, Beast Master mage. Beck this is Lucy, Bix’s old guild mate. She uses Celestial magic.” He turns her back around, stepping back as she aims an elbow at him. Beck barks out a laugh stepping up to her, hands holding her face and waist, he kisses her lightly before stepping back.   
“Very nice to meet you,” she nods at him face flushed at his deep voice. “Thane said you wanted to meet with me.”  
“Yes, I wanted you to show Lucy around while I get Bix settled with paperwork and the mark.”  
“Sure,” He grins down at her again. “If you’ll follow me.”  
Lucy nods before striding off, Beck right by her. He starts with the bath houses, explaining the customs involved and how, if she wasn’t comfortable, there are private baths. Then he brings her to the large gym, showing her how to get to the track up above them. The large windows and clear ceiling making her grin at the knowledge there are no time restrictions. Bringing her back down she notices Vander and Zen spotting each other at bench. Her eyes widening slightly as Vander’s arms flex easily at the heavy weight. Shaking her head she tears her gaze away, grabbing Beck’s wrist and dragging him through the machines and out the back door. His laughter echoing through the room as the door shuts.  
“This is the main training area. When someone joins, their testing is done here. We have wards put up that will stop damage from escaping. There are about 6 slightly smaller training areas to the right.” Beck explains, watching her as she explores the area. Her mind takes in the natural resources, the dirt and sand, imagining her spirits enjoying a good fight.  
“So you use celestial magic?” Beck interrupts her thoughts. Turning back to him, she realizes just how far her feet had carried her into the training field.   
“Yes,” she replies walking back to him. “Why?”  
“Well we only have one Celestial mage and he isn’t exactly the kind I would promote.”  
“Does he treat his spirits bad? What keys does he have?” Her questions come out quickly, demanding.   
Beck sighs, hand scratching the back of his neck. “He says they’re the Hell Keys, he treats them alright from what I can tell. Just has this really weird feel about him.”  
“Momma told me about those keys once. They aren’t evil in the sense you think. It’s always the holder that decides that. They just open the gates for what people would think are demons.” Lucy states sitting plopping down on the grass, beck lowering himself down near her. “She told me they aren’t really powerful unless held by a born Celestial mage. They can call any creature of darkness, their abilities can only match the magic power of their holder.”  
“So even if it was a powerful creature normally, if his power wasn’t up to the level they couldn’t do much?”  
Lucy nods calling her key ring forth, the familiar weight landing in her palm. She holds them up for him, silver and gold glinting in the sun. “Some people will go for specific keys. The Zodiac are usually the most sought after. Silver keys are usually the easiest to find, most are just companions or entertaining types.”  
Beck reaches out his fingers lightly touching them, eyes tracing 11 gold keys. Is that why you don’t have them attached to your waist like most wear theirs?”  
“I’ve had them stolen and dropped them enough times that I’ve learned my lesson.” She shrugs, holding them lightly in her hands. “This mage you talked about doesn’t sound good. It’s not the keys that you should be worried about. A Celestial Mage, no matter their keys, usually gives off a warm feel. Our magic is like the stars. For you to have an off feeling, that’s the mage himself.”  
“Maybe you could check him out, I don’t want to start something if I’m just imaging things.” She nods at him smiling, her eyes catching over his shoulder.  
“Has he sold you on joining?” Kaleb asks grinning down at her.  
“Who do I get to fight for my initiation?”  
Kaleb smirks placing a shoulder on Beck’s shoulder in thanks “Well the closest we have to your magic at the moment would be Zen, but I don’t know how good that would go over.”  
“I’ll be fine brother,” Zen calls striding up, hair dropping from a bath. “A good match would be nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Lisa, my mother


	6. Bearer of Light

Shaking out her limbs, she watches Zen across from her as he pulls his sword from it’s sheath at his back. His purple eyes, hard in concentration, catch her whip handle falling into her palm.   
“I won’t go easy on you,” he calls as Kaleb signals them to start.  
She smirks in reply, “Taurus lend me your power.” Gold surrounds her as her form shifts. When the light disappears Lucy is left standing in a cow print bikini top, with matching sleeves that have gloves holding them in place. Skin tight jeans, the left tucked into a cowgirl boot, the right leg bare, from the pant being cut off. Her long hair was pulled into twin buns on top of her head, with a few strands framing her face, and a cow bell choker hugged her throat.   
“I hope you won’t,” she retorts snapping her whip out against the ground. “Earth wave!”  
The ground shatters in front of her, expanding toward Zen who quickly lunches himself into the sky. His black wings holding him above the destroyed earth. Purple flashes gold as he sends golden fire streaming at her, after a few moments he stops. The blue whip latches onto his ankle, eyes widen at her grinning up at him now adorning a bikini top and mini skirt with a zigzag pattern. Detached sleeves held to her upper arms by white ribbon, half her hair healed up by green ribbons in pigtails. Aquarius’s symbol glowing gold on her chest.  
Another flash and she is back in the cow print, she jerks the whip down. Zen falling quickly to the ground even as his wings beat against the movement. A growl rips from him as his arm flashes, the flaming sword cutting the whip and releasing him. He dives at her, sword ready. As he swings, she jumps back, Taurus appearing before her, his axe meeting the sword. His feet dig into the ground as the force of the axe pushes him back. Zen lands before swinging again.   
Their weapons meet, the axe catching his sword. A bright glow to his left warns Zen, he leans back dodging Leo’s fist his wings snapping around him cutting through Taurus, Leo rolling out of the way. He steps in front of Lucy who is now back to her regular clothes, chest rising and falling rapidly from the magical drain and combat.  
“Princess why don’t you try calling Perseus? He has more combat skills,” Lucy nods in reply. The keys flashes brightly as Perseus appears before her shield and sword already in hand. Lucy sags against Leo at the heavy drain on her already depleted reserves.   
“Are we fighting the winged one?” Perseus’ deep voice calls back to her, narrowed eyes trained on Zen.   
“Yes,” her voice barley above a whisper. Leo helps her sit down before returning to the spirit world, Perseus repositions his body to keep her behind him.   
“I hate to cut this short but my Mistress needs to rest,” he calls as he places the black helm onto his head. His body blinks out of sight, Zen slowly steps closer his wings arched above him. With a quick percussion, flames are flying in an arch at the tired blonde. “Did you really think I would leave her?”  
Zen whips around, sword ready, to find Perseus floating to the left, Lucy snug against his chest. Zen growls, his wings arched sword raised. Perseus lands next to the scorched grown before clashing swords with Zen again.   
Lucy sits on her knees next to where she was pulled from, attention riveted by the flashing metal, the resounding noise echoing in the silent field. Zen aims another shot of fire at the spirit who easily dodges it. Something flashes to her left. Turning her head, ears still listening to the two men fighting, she crawls over to the scorched earth, her hand darting out and pulling a flashing key from the ashes. The key handle was carved into folded wings. Her brows scrunch in confusion before turning back to the fighting, placing the key into her pocket with the other.   
Zen is holding his sword with both hands kneeling as Perseus adds more pressure reaching into the leather bag attached to him. Just as his hand rises a black wing strikes through him. Standing up sword laying on his shoulder he stalks toward Lucy. She holds her hands up in surrender.   
“My third origin is half way gone, I’m done.” She explains letting herself be pulled up. “But fuck was that interesting.”  
Zen laughs holding her up as they walk over to Kaleb, Vander, Bickslow, Beck and a fifth male who stands just about five inches taller then her. The man smiles softly at her from a kind face. Bix snatches her from Zen lifting her up and spinning her around, his laughter spilling out.   
“When did you learn how to do that Cosplayer?!!” Laughing with him she smacks his shoulder to put her down.  
“When?” “How?” “Cosplayer!” His totems copy bouncing in the air around them.   
Once her feet touch solid ground a grin splits her face. “It’s some of what I’ve been working on. It takes a lot of magical energy though, that’s how I opened my third origin. Let me just say that was not fun.”  
A chuckle comes from behind her, near where Zen is. Turning her head she is met by bright crystal blue eyes framed in porcelain skin with long silver blonde hair brushing his shoulders, loose-fitting white leather pants, and a broadsword attached to his back. His eyes dance with laughter and curiosity.  
Zen’s sword is quickly pulled when the shock wears off. The mysterious young man, looking to be around 20, yelps in fright jumping behind Lucy. His frame peaking around her as his hands grip her shoulders.   
“Don’t let him hurt me Mistress!”  
“Who are you?” Lucy asks turning her head slightly, the man pouts at her.   
“I’m the key you just picked up! I didn’t want to have to wait for you to make a contract!” He exclaims a grin lighting his face, Zen’s sword lowers at his words. “I haven’t seen the world in centuries, this will be the first time since I was placed in Hellfire.”  
The man taps his bottom lip, shoulders slumped as he rocks back and forth on the balls of his bare feet. Lucy fully turns to him now, eyes brightening.  
“You’re a Star key?”  
“Yep, if you wouldn’t mind I’ll go back and let you call me,” he smiles gleefully hands grasping hers.   
“Of course!” The man grins bowing over her hand before disappearing into a bright light. Her fingers slip into her pocket and cradle the two keys in her palm. She plucks the winged key and takes a familiar stance key held out before her. “I am the person who connects the road to the stellar spirit world, thou shall respond to the calling and pass through the gate. Open door to Lucifer Bearer of Light!”  
The young man appears before her in a flash of bright light. He jumps closer clasping her hands happily.  
“I use solar energy, my broadsword and I can fly!” Pure white wings unfurl from his back, “you can call me when ever you need to as long as there aren’t snakes. I hate snakes!”  
“Sounds-“ Lucy is cut off as Zen grabs Lucifer, twisting him away from Lucy, his sword at the man’s throat.   
“Fuck, help us all,” Bickslow mutters stepping back.   
Lucifer stares up at Zen, blue eyes wide. A growl resonates inside the taller’s chest. “Hello Devil.”  
“Ummmm.....what?” Lucifer asks eyes falling to the sword.  
“Don’t think I don’t know who you are,” he snaps, black wings flexing. Blue eyes flash to them quickly before returning to biting gold.   
“I did just get called by Mistress, I would think everyone knows my name.”  
Lucy crosses her arms eyes narrowing at Zen’s display, face flushing. As his wings spreading threateningly, she growls, eyes glowing orange. Her leg comes up, slamming into Zen’s hip sending him flying into the waiting group. Stomping over, she plants herself in front of Lucifer, eyes trained on Zen.   
“I’m okay Mistress,” a soft voice whispers to her.   
“That’s not the point,” Lucy replies, eyes on Zen as he slowly sits up. Wide purple eyes stare at the two. Marching over she jams her finger into his chest, “If you ever try to harm one of my spirits outside of a training exercise, I will hurt you twenty times worse. Their pain is my pain. Their fear is my fear.”  
Growling once more, she spins on her heel and strides back over to Lucifer. Eyes returning to normal she smiles softly at the celestial spirit. He grins back down at her happily taking her hand again. She leads him closer to the group standing around the still sitting mage.   
“Let’s all go up to my office, you can get your sigil there.” Kaleb states leading the way with Lucy and Lucifer right behind him.  
“Mistress let me come back on my own power so I don’t drain yours anymore.”  
“Of course,” with a blinding flash of light the spirit disappears.   
The group quickly makes their way up, Beck dropping off at the bar. The mysterious male, Thane, she finds out, smiles before welcoming Lucy and Bickslow then takes off on guild business.  
They finally arrive at his office, Kaleb leans against his desk the stamp in hand. Lucy grins as she skips over to him, still ignoring the sulking Zen by his brothers. Lifting her shirt she points to her left hip, “Gold,” her voice comes out strong.  
He grins kneeling down before her one hand gripping her right hip to steady her. His thumb rubbing tantalizingly at the top of her shorts, dipping just past the top. Her breath catches as golden brown meets pale lavender, Kaleb smirks up at her as he places the stamp on her skin. The slight sting of the new sigil appearing on her hip and the one on the back of her hand disappearing. Kaleb’s thumb once again rubs her bare hip. He steps back placing the tool on his desk before stepping back next to her.  
Lucy smiles up at him ‘I’ll take the kiss on the lips’ she informs him through her thoughts. Kaleb grins before dipping down, hand back at her hip the other tangling in the hair at the nape of her neck. Lucy meets his lips by standing on her toes, hands curling around his shoulders and into his long hair, pulling at the tie. He pulls her closer against him as she moans into the kiss, nails scratching at his scalp.   
Slowly he eases back from the kiss as a blinding light catches his eye. Smirking down at the disheveled mage panting up at him, “Welcome to White Sea Lucy.”  
“Is that how you welcome people to everything?” Lucifer asks, head tilted, “It wasn’t like that when I was last here.”  
“It’s part of Boscan culture,” Vander states, plopping down on one of the chairs. He smirks at Lucy before pulling her down into his lap. She huffs, smacking his arm before getting more comfortable.   
“Oh, well maybe that’s why. I was never allowed to Earth,” Lucifer replies sitting down on the floor near Lucy and Vander. Bickslow takes the two seater couch quickly followed by Zen, Kaleb leaning back on his desk.   
“What do you mean not allowed? You’re a celestial spirit, did your old holder not call you?” Lucy asks, brows furrowed as she gazes down at him.   
“No, I was an Angel and I asked about coming down here to interact with the humans after you were made. God told me not to, I did anyways because you all have the strangest reactions! You keep snakes as pets, snakes!” He rolls his shoulders shaking his head before continuing. “God wasn’t too happy with me, thought I was questioning him.” Lucifer shrugs fingers lacing together, “Next thing I know, I’m locked into a key and placed into the Hellfire Archangels use. I was told that the only way I could come out was if an Archangel fought a Celestial Spirit Mage with their fire. You’re the first one, Archangels don’t exactly fight and use their fire against Celestial Mages.”  
“God sounds like a stuck up ass,” Vander states, fingers twisting absentmindedly through the long golden locks. Kaleb reaches over and smacks him upside the head. “What the fuck?!”  
“You should know better then to insult a deity,” he replies eyebrow raised in challenge.   
“While that sounds like an interesting story,” Lucy drawls, lookin back at her spirit. “You’re telling me you’ve been locked up for over a millennium?” At his nod a growl vibrates in her chest, “I agree with Vander, he sounds like a stuck up prick!”  
Kaleb shakes his head, a small up turn of his lips as he shares a look with Zen and Bix. Lucifer perks up scrambling to his knees to get closer to her.   
“Speaking of high and mighty! Draco is really upset that you haven’t called him and you’ve had him longer than me,” blue eyes dance with humor smile wide.   
“That key on my pillow?”  
“You have Draco? I thought Dad had him in his office,” Bickslow directs to his siblings. Vander looks at Zen, who nods in reply.   
“Well I didn’t go to his office! I woke up and it was right by my face.” She huffs arms crossing and shoving her chest higher. “I was going to ask about it but Bix was there and it slipped my mind. Will you let him know I’ll call him soon?”  
“Of course Mistress! I’ll go let him know now!” Laughter the only thing remaining after the blinding light takes him back.   
“You sure do have interesting spirits Cosplayer,” Bickslow chuckles grinning crookedly at her tongue rolling out.   
‘Kaleb, Laxus and the others woke up. They’re asking after Bickslow,’ Cristoff’s voice sounds through their link.   
Kaleb stiffens before jumping up, “They woke up!” ‘Thane I need you to bring us home if you’re still at the guild. The Fairies woke up.’  
‘I’ll be there soon.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by mom


	7. Fairies and Stars

“Cris let me up or I will fucking electrocute you!” A deep familiar voice growls, the group of mages jog down the hallway.  
When the others enter Lucy stays standing just outside the door. The group crowds around the blonde and green haired mages, sitting up. Laughter fills the air as they reconnect, hugs and smacks traveling around the room. Electric blues flash at her, Laxus’ jaw drops.  
“Blondie?”  
“Hey Sparky,” she whispers, a watery smile adorning her face. Shaking his head after a few minutes of watching her, he opens his arms. Tears streaming down her face she leaps into his arms, gripping tightly at the back of his shirt. Strong arms cradle her against his chest, her body wracks with sobs. “I thought you died!” She cries gripping tighter, nails digging in.   
Lucy feels Bickslow and Freed join the hug, a rumbling purr vibrates through Laxus’ chest to help calm Lucy. Laxus glances at Bix eyebrow raised. Bix mouths, “Aquarius’ key broken and she was left behind.” Laxus’ grip tightens again, his purring louder as she nuzzles into his chest, her breathing slowing.  
“She’s asleep,” Cristoff states to the pile of Fairies. Freed and Bix detangle themselves, Freed returning to his bed and Bix sitting at the foot of Laxus’. “She’s had a tough day.”  
“Why is she here by herself?”  
“Seems when the guild shut down, she was left behind by everyone,” Bickslow replies, running his fingers through his hair. “No one even asked her what happened during Tartarus.”  
Laxus’ gaze softens as he looks down at her, repositioning her body so it cradles against his chest, her hand still gripping his shirt.   
“Natsu just left her, by herself?” Freed asks, leaning against his head board, eyebrows scrunched.   
“She didn’t even know we were alive,” Bickslow replies, running his fingers through his hair again. Laxus releases a soft growl, Lucy still fast asleep, moves closer to him. “I know boss man, trust me, I couldn’t believe it either, especially with how overly protective they always were with her before.”  
“If any of them show their face I’m electrocuting them,” he growls, his eyes darkening with anger. “What about Wendy?”  
“I don’t know, I didn’t ask.”  
“Hmm.”  
The room quiets down, only Lucy’s even breathing filling the air. Laxus’ mind mused about the mage passed out in his arms. Of all the things he thought he would have woken up to, this wasn’t it. Sure, they were closer than they had been, specially after the Grand Magic Games. They had been able to get a few moments to just sit and talk, she had even offered to help him with the paper work Gramps had thrown at him. The fact they treated her like she was nothing had his dragon rearing in anger. She deserved to be treasured. If he collected gold or shiny things, she would be added to his horde.   
That only confused him more. Natsu used to collect gold, always talking about it reflecting the flames better. Laxus releases a sigh as he leans back resting her on his chest. ‘Natsu has a lot to answer for,’ he thinks, closing his eyes.   
“I can take her back to her room,” Cristoff comments, stepping up to his bed.   
“My kin is staying right here where she is Cris, I haven’t seen her in months. We both need this,” Laxus rebuffs, blue eyes piercing through the tall mage. Cris nods fixing the sheets then directs everyone out of the room. “Try to get some more rest Freed, you need it.”  
Freed nods, turning over in his bed and pulling his covers up. Laxus flicks the lights off. Turning to his side, he curls around Lucy who is tucked under his chin. His dragon purred with contentment, his tatsu was together again. With those thoughts running through his head, Laxus falls into Morpheus’ arms. 

The next morning was interesting for the Fairies. For Lucy, it was waking up next to another person again after months. For the others, it was being safe and knowing Fairy Tail was disbanded. Laxus kept Lucy within sight, his dragon growling whenever she started to stray. After lunch, Lucy pulled out a clear key shaped like a large dragon tooth.   
“This is Draco’s star key. It appeared on my pillow yesterday morning.” Arman leans forward, eyes tracing the key.  
“Looks as if he decided that the Heartfilia line is the one he wants to be contracted with,” Arman smiles at her as he sits back down. “He hasn’t contracted with anyone for over 400 years. I was going to gift his Key to Zen.”  
Zen shrugs from his spot, leaning back in his seat, “I’m all right with Lucy having him, especially since he choose her.”  
“Thank you!” Lucy exclaims, jumping up and running around the table. She places a kiss on Arman’s cheek with a hug. When she turns to Zen he grins at her, eyes bright. Before Lucy could kiss his cheek as well, he turned his head and pulled her into a heated kiss. A growl from Laxus broke them apart. “Do you have somewhere big enough to hold a dragon?”  
“I was raised by one till I was 12. She stayed on the grounds, follow me.” Cris states holding his hand out to her. When she takes his hand, he grins over her head at his brothers, who follow them out to the large back garden. Her eyes take in the sloped ground, the tree with large claw marks carved into its trunk. Startled brown eyes meet Cristoff’s soft gaze.  
“My dragon mother is the Lunar dragon Nurem, a dragon Queen mated to Draco. You’ll be fine, I won’t leave your side.” A large grin spreads across her face as she turns back to the clearing, sparkling key in her hand.  
“I am the person who connects the road to the stellar spirit world. Thou shalt respond to the calling and pass through the gate. Open door to Draco, the Celestial Dragon!”  
Bright light floods the area, a deafening roar echoes over the water. The ground shakes as the light dies down. Towering over the group is a huge dark blue dragon with silver constellations dotting his body. Golden eyes stare down at the group. He lowers his head, one of glowing eyes pierces Lucy. A deep gravely voice rumbles through the grounds.  
“Hello little mage, I have heard a lot about you.”  
“Hello,” Lucy breathes, eyes wide in excitement, automatically curtsying for him. “I can’t believe I’m actually meeting you! Mama always told me about the great dragon guarding the skies!!”  
Lucy claps her hands, vibrating with happiness. Draco releases a chuckle, bringing his head closer to nuzzle her stomach. She wraps her arms around his snout before stepping back.  
“Would you like to make a contract with me?”  
“Of course. I am available for any battle. I would prefer to have the day before and after the full moon off.” His gaze lands on Laxus as he looms right behind her. In another flash of light, a 6’8” sophisticated looking man with startlingly golden eyes and midnight blue hair streaked with silver that brushes his shoulders stood before her. His body is covered in a dark blue suit with a blue shirt, silver rings adorn his fingers. “I can also change shape, so no matter when you need my assistance I can be called.”  
“Do all dragons change shape?” She asks, thinking about what Igneel would have looked like. Draco grins down at her, his hand landing on her head bringing her attention back to him.  
“Yes, not many prefer it because it holds a slight weakness to it. If you’ve met other dragon slayers,” his gaze flickers to Cristoff standing a few feet behind Lucy and then back to her. “Then their dragons used the shift. There is no other way for them to have gotten all the necessary items from the village otherwise.”  
Lucy nods, before shaking his hand off her head. “Can you tell me why your key and a few silvers have come to me?”   
“That’s easy. Wouldn’t you want to come to the one person who is held in highest esteem by the Celestial King? A mage known for their kindness and selflessness?” He grins down at her, his eyes flashing gold before holding his hand out. Sitting in his palm is another star key carved into the shape of chains. “This is Andromeda. She hasn’t been contracted in centuries and neither has her husband Perseus.”  
Lucy gazes softly at the key, eyebrows scrunched. “Why hasn’t she?” Laxus questions stepping right up to Lucy’s back, eyes hard.   
“That’s for them to explain if they want to slayer. Don’t push your luck,” Draco’s top lip pulls back in a silent snarl. “You will also be able to make a similar type of connection with me that you did with the zodiac. It will give you a few heightened senses, as well as a mate like the slayers. I only mention this because you will already have a soulmate out there.”  
Lucy stumbles backwards into Laxus who steadies her with his hands on her shoulders. Wide brown eyes stare up at the spirit, “I’m sorry did you say soulmate?”  
Draco stares down at her for a few moments before growling. “I see that damn cat hasn’t informed you,” leaning over he nuzzles the top of her head. “I will be dealing with him shortly.” Standing back up he gazes at the group behind her, long legs bring him over to Zen. Draco’s eyes narrowed. “The Spirit King demands her protection, Archangel.” Then almost as if the thought just popped in his head, he turns back to Lucy grinning. “Aquarius’s key should show back up on earth soon. She told me if you did not retrieve it she would drown you.”  
With that last comment he disappears in a burst of light. “Nothing personal Miss Lucy, but your Spirits are very strange creatures.” Freed states from his spot on the porch.   
“They definitely are unique,” she laughs holding the new key up. “Well it’s now or never.” She steps away from the two slayers at her back, “I am the person who connects the road to the stellar spirit world, thou shalt respond to the calling and pass through the gate. Open door to Andromeda, the Chained Maiden!”  
The sound of rattling chains and a bright light accompanies the entrance of the new spirit. Lucy feels the large tug on her already depleted magic, a gentle hand helps her steady herself. Brown eyes land on a 5’5” woman with wavy silver hair hanging to her knees, a golden band wrapped around her forehead. White cloth covering her breasts, draping down loosely from her waist to her knees. No shoes adorned her feet but there were chains hanging from her wrists and ankles.  
“Are you all right Mistress?” Her voice tinkling like bells, Lucy nods once before the spirit steps back taking in her surroundings. “Well I’m sure that nosey dragon already mentioned that I haven’t been to earth in a while.”  
“He did, but he didn’t tell us why. You don’t have to, don’t feel obligated to!” Lucy says in a rush, hands raised, Andromeda smiles softly.   
“It’s all right,” sitting down she pats the sand next to her. When Lucy and the other mages near her sit down, Andromeda continues. “Perseus and I were owned by a cruel master. He was not cruel to us, mind you. He had interesting desires, not completely strange or abnormal but different at the time. One day Perseus and I noticed he was feeling proud and satisfied, when we looked through the looking glass.” She takes a deep breath her eyes closed tight, Lucy too Andromeda’s hand in both of hers. “Sprawled before him was a human body, man or woman we could not tell. The only thing we knew was the person was young, too young to be naked on his bed covered in blood and broken. We tried to speak with the King about it but he wouldn’t listen to our concern and told us we could not do anything.”  
Zen stiffens next to his siblings, Kaleb and Cristoff lay their hands on his shoulders grounding him. Vander and Laxus snarl, hands clenching. Freed closes his eyes stopping himself from imagining the body. Lucy’s breath catches and her hands tighten their hold, shimmering hazel meets her watery gaze.   
“A month later we felt him starting to get excited. When we looked again, he was dragging a young girl no older then twelve into an alleyway. He was ripping at her clothes. I couldn’t stand for this to happen again, so I forced my gate open. I chained him to the wall, taking the girl away. I know Perseus came through his own gate, I know the mage did not live long after that incident.” She takes a deep breath, “Neither of us regret what we did that day. The king punished each of us for it, I was not allowed to return to earth and Perseus was forced to stay stranded here. We were not allowed to see each other, not for a single moment after we were judged by him.”  
“Stash face is going to have some things to answer for,” Lucy states tears streaming down her face. “Before that, would you like to make a contract with me?”  
“Yes, I am free everyday except the last weekend of each month. I use chain magic and I would prefer to work with my husband if at all possible.”  
“That will be easy enough as long as you call me Lucy.”  
“It’s a deal Lucy.” Smiling once more, Andromeda disappeared in a flash of light, the rattling of chains dimming.   
Laxus catches Lucy as she falls backwards, she giggles softly up at him. “You need to train more if just calling two of them does this.”  
“Yes Sparky,” she pulls herself into a sitting position with Laxus hovering in arms distance. “Bixy will you help me? Your magic is the closest to mine.”  
Bickslow grins and he strides over pulling her up to her feet. “Sure Cosplayer, just know you’ll be doing physical work outs too!”  
Laxus stays sitting down watching the two walk off towards the gym. Slowly he stands up heading to the others sitting on the porch.   
“So no more big brother act?” Vander asks, red eyes trained on him.   
“She will be fine with Bix, he won’t let anything happen to her.”  
“Not that you have to worry about that anyways,” Kaleb intrudes pulling up another chair. ‘She’s an S-class White Sea mage.’   
‘She’s what?’ Laxus growls, eyes narrowed on the guild master.   
‘Don’t start with me, she was tested and she is the strongest Celestial Mage in years.’  
“What brings you here brother?” Cristoff asks.   
“Came to give our two Fairies a spot at White Sea,” he holds up the stamp with a grin.   
Freed walks over to him and shows him his upper arm, “Right here please.” Turning Kaleb presses the tool against his bicep, after a few moments he pulls it back a dark purple White Sea symbol now resting on Freed. Leaning down Freed kisses Kaleb, tangling his hands in the gold locks. Kaleb pulls him closer with a hand on his lower back before pulling back. Smiling Freed returns to his seat looking at Laxus, rolling his eyes Laxus stands and walks over.   
“If you kiss me like that I’ll electrocute your ass,” Laxus states, lifting his shirt and tapping his right pectoral. Laughing Kaleb stands up and applies the stamp, leaving behind a yellow guild mark. Kaleb presses a light kiss to his forehead.   
Farron walks up right behind Freed, his hands landing on Freed’s shoulders. Freed jumps his eyes turning to the sound mage.   
“Hello Love,” Farron grins leaning down and kissing Freed in greeting. “I’m going to steal you away for the rest of the day.”  
The two mages leave the group with laughter trailing behind them. Vander grins standing up to stretch before saluting and disappearing into the shadows. Each of the groups slowly disperse to their own activities, promising to meet the next day at the guild.  
Standing he doorway Laxus watches as Bickslow teaches Lucy acrobatics. Her smaller body flying from pole to pole laughter filling the room. A purr rumbles though his chest as the two start a game of tag up on the course. ‘No one will take this from us’, Lexus thinks, his dragon growling in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by mom, Lisa.


	8. Moon's Child

The following month was passed the same way; training with Bix in acrobatics and magic and with Zen and Laxus every once in a while to test her growth. On the beginning of the second month of her stay, she got a notice about a job she qualified for.  
Plopping down next to Freed she snatched fries from his plate, “Have any of you seen Beck? There’s a job I want to go on but it recommends another celestial mage or someone who can work with animals.”  
“He just left a few hours ago for a mission Miss Lucy,” Freed pokes her side when she reaches for more fries.   
“Well damn, then I’ll have to wait for him.”  
“Or you could go with me,” a shiver runs down her spine at the voice. Turning, she meets the man’s gaze. “Hestor. And you must be the new Celestial Mage from Fiore.”  
“I am,” Lucy smiles, turning fully toward him. “You’re willing to go on a job with me?”  
Hestor grins, nodding his head. “Of course. When are we leaving?”  
“The job says to meet with the Mayor as soon as we arrive. If we left now, we would get there too late in the evening to meet. Her fingers drum on the table top, “We can leave tomorrow at 8am. Does that work with you?”  
“Of course,” Hestor smiles one more time before walking off to the bar.   
“I don’t like him Blondie,” Laxus growls a, scowl scrunching his features.   
Lucy shrugs at him, leaning against Cristoff who just sat down, and snatching a few strawberries from his plate. Cris shakes his head before placing a separate plate in front of her with the fruit ion it. Squealing, she pulls his face down to kiss him before eating the fruit.   
“Who don’t you like Laxus?” Cristoff asks after swallowing a bite.   
“That celestial mage of yours.”  
“We have two now but I’m going to go ahead and assume you meant Hestor. What happened?”  
“Sparky has his panties in a knot because I’m going to go on a job with Hestor because Beck got pulled for another one.”  
“What job?” Lucy pushes the lacrima tablet over to him. Cristoff quickly scans through the description.   
“Well, if it would be all right, I could also come with you both? That way you’re not alone with a stranger and you have someone who won’t fry anyone,” Cris offers, dark blue eyes sparkling with laughter as they meet Laxus’.   
“That sounds perfect! We’re leaving at 8am.”

Meanwhile with Beck:

Unfolding from his seat, Beck exits the train, his bag thrown over his shoulder. A grin pulls at his lips as a few women come up to him offering pleasure. With a simple smile he gently declines before continuing his track to the mayor’s home. He finally arrives around 7pm. A sigh slips from him. This job shouldn’t be too hard. There was some large animal scaring people in the woods that bordered the back of the town. Knocking on the door, he is quickly allowed entrance and shown to the mayor’s office.   
A man with black hair peppered with grey grins happily up at the beast mage. Standing, he strides around the desk, relief clear in his voice. “Thank god you came! We didn’t know what to do considering no one knows what it is!”  
“What are people saying it is?” Beck sits down on the couch offered to him, his bag at his feet.   
“Some say it’s a wolf while others are saying it’s the size of a bear but can’t describe any other features.” Leaning against his desk, the mayor runs his hands through his hair. “No one has been hurt yet, but I would rather not test our luck.”  
“Of course, what time do these sightings usually happen?”  
“Some happen at midnight others happen just as the moon rises. They become worse on the full moons.”  
“Thank you,” Beck stands, his mind reviewing different animals. “I’ll have this handled quickly.”  
Checking the time once more, he quickly finds a hotel to stay in and checks in. Leaving his bag in his room, he heads into the woods.  
Heading south, Beck treads softly through the darkness. ‘It could be a large wolf and a bear,’ Beck thinks eyes tracing the forest floor. The further he goes the denser the trees and underbrush get.  
Almost two hours later Beck settles against the trunk of a tree taking a small break, eating and drinking. Just as he leans his head back, taking in the starlight that was trying to peak through the branches, a loud snapping sounds makes him turn his head quickly. Standing just between the two trees before him is a large wolf with gunmetal-colored fur. Slowly Beck rises from the ground, not shifting his gaze from the piercing, gold eyes. Fully standing he realizes that this wolf is the one he was seeking. It’s head comes up to the middle of his chest.   
The wolf tilts its head stepping closer, its ears perked. Beck takes a deep breath pushing his magic out, reaching for the beast’s mind. The wolf shakes its head once and sits down just feet from him.   
‘Silly mage, you can not control me like some wild beast.’ A deep alto voice resonates inside his mind.   
“What are you?” Beck asks, his magic reaching out to a bear and a few foxes further in the woods.   
‘I am the first wolf, Lupus.’  
Beck leans back against the tree, “The first wolf? How?”  
‘I’m sure you already know that. I am looking for Lady Heartfilia,’ Lupus states  
“Lucy? She just joined my guild.”  
‘You shall bring my key to her along with Orion’s. We will take no other holder.” With that, the wolf disappears in a flash of silver light.   
“Well, that was different,” Beck mutters stepping forward. Laying on the ground where the giant spirit had been sitting are two glass keys. One is shaped like a quiver, the other one is carved with the phases of moon. Pocketing the two, he turns to the three beasts standing off to the side. Directing them to lead him to shelter and water, he shoulders his bag, following the three further into the woods. 

The next day with Lucy and company on the train:

“So no motion sickness for you?” Lucy asks watching Cristoff closely for any indication. He laughs at her.   
“One of the great things about my magic, I naturally heal from it.”  
“Huh...” She turns back to reading. The book was one that Arman let her borrow from his family’s collection on Celestial Spirits. “What keys do you have Hestor?”  
“I have four of the five Hell Keys,” he states proudly, grinning at her. “I’m only short one of them.”  
“What are they? Ive only heard about them in stories.”  
Hestor pulls his key ring out, four blood red keys dangling from it.One is carved in the shape of a sword with chains wrapped around it. To the right of it is a wing shaped key with a clock attached to the top. The next one was a simple key with a crescent moon and an adjacent crescent moon lying on its back near the bottom. It suddenly flashes a blinding red. Lucy leans forward and brushes the key. A strange longing and anger fill her. Pulling back she lets her gaze wonder the left of the sword key where a red key, carved with a snake, its jaws pen wide open to devour the sun, at the bottom.   
“These are Fenrir, Thanatos, Lillith and Apophis. The only one I don’t have is Gorgon, but I’m hoping to find her soon.”  
“So they are the top generals of hell, right?”  
“Yes, the only one that is higher then them is The Devil. He can control them supposedly, but no one has seen him in centuries.” Leaning back he pockets the ring, Lillith’s key flashing again before disappearing into his jeans.   
“Hmmm,” Lucy murmurs eyebrows scrunched as she traces the outer edges of the book.   
The compartment falls quiet. Cristoff watching the scenery, Hestor sleeping and Lucy still lost in thought.   
‘Mistress,’ Lucifer’s voice nudges into her mind. Jerking slightly, Lucy checks to make sure it wasn’t noticed before opening the book again.   
‘What’s wrong?’  
‘Lillith was calling out to me just now. Are you near her key?’  
‘Yes, actually. The Celestial Mage sitting across from me, Hestor, has her key. Why?’  
‘They aren’t contracted.’ Lucifer growls, ‘She doesn’t contract with men after God created her and she wouldn’t become subservient to Adam.’   
‘Then why would he say he had her?’  
‘He does have her, he isn’t contracted with her. There is a slight difference Mistress.’  
Lucy glances up at the sleeping mage, ‘After this job is over I’ll call you out so you can figure it out. I don’t want to over step but you are the Devil, they are yours to protect.’  
‘Thank you Mistress.’  
Going back to her book, she places all of that into the back of her mind to process later as she tries to pass the rest of the time.   
A gentle shake pulls her from her dreams. Her fingers rub at her closed eyes. Blinking the rest of sleep away she meets Cris’ soft gaze.   
“We’re here,” Lucy nods, placing the book back into her bag. “Your spirit maid popped out and offered to hold our luggage until we get to a hotel room. Then she asked for punishment, is that normal?”  
“That’s Virgo,” She follows closely behind him as they make their way off the train to Hestor. “What did you tell her?”  
“If she asked again when we weren’t on a job I might just say yes,” he flashes a large grin back at Lucy, getting a laugh from her.   
“I got directions to the mayor’s house, it’s not too far away.” Hestor interjects, hands stuffed into his pockets.   
Turning on his heel, he leads the way out of the station, passing by an airport. After walking for ten minutes, they approach a large white mansion, not the largest she had seen growing up, but still nicely sized. As they approach the door, it opens, with a butler waiting just inside for them.   
The butler takes over and leads them to an office just pass the entrance hall. The office has floor to ceiling book cases covering the right side. Just across from them is a gorgeous fireplace with a dark wood coffee table, two plush green chairs and a black, three seater couch. Across the room from them is a dark wood desk sitting in front of windows. Behind the desk sits a larger male in his seventies with white hair. Black eyes look up from his desk. Standing up, he directs them to the couch and chairs, dismissing the butler.   
“Thank you for coming so quickly, I wasn’t sure who else to contact.” The mayor sits in one of the chairs, Cris sits next to Lucy on the couch and Hestor takes the other chair. “There is a small dark guild that has taken residency in an old abandoned temple. The temple was said to house a key, crafted from the stars, for healing.”  
“Is that why you wanted a Celestial Mage? Because of the temple?” Lucy asks, back straight, eyes never wavering from the mayor’s face.   
“One of the guild members, if there really is a key there, will try to use it in a dark ritual of some kind. I’m worried they will harm the key, break it maybe, in their attempt to gain its powers.” Leaning back in his seat the mayor folds his hands together across his stomach. “The temple is located just three miles south of town. The sooner you can get it done, the better off we will all be.  
Nodding, they leave the office, heading to a hotel near the edge of town. Smiling at the receptionist, Lucy leans forward, getting one room with two beds. The male grins at her, offering pleasure, which she turns down with an easy explanation of the job. With three room keys, she turns back to the men.   
“Considering you aren’t actually part of the job, why don’t you go up to the room or find someone to spend the night with?” Lucy hands out the keys to them, “Hestor and I can handle this quick, you won’t even notice us missing.”  
Cristoff gazes down at her, eyes searching her face. Briefly his night sky gaze turns to Hestor before meeting her’s again. Strong arms pull her into his chest, his breath brushes her ear. “I don’t want to leave you alone.”  
Her hands come up to hug him back, “I’ll be fine, but if you’re that worried just stay far enough back so that he and his spirits don’t notice.” She brushes her lips against his cheek, stepping back, her voice louder now. “Hestor let’s go.”  
Hestor smirks up at Cristoff as he follows the blonde mage out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Lisa, my mom


	9. El Diablo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy's spirit family stakes a claim.

Brown eyes watch the blonde mage in front of him, following her through the trees to the temple. She was babbling on about trying to sneak in, a surprise attack. Honestly he doesn’t care, as long as they actually get to fight the mages inside.   
“Hestor!” Lucy calls waving her hand in his face. Jerking his head back, he meets her gaze, ignoring her raised brow. “There is an entrance at the back we can go into. As long as it hasn’t changed in centuries the back entrance will actually bring us closer to the ritual chamber. Crux informed me.”  
“Sounds good, lead the way.” Glancing at him once more she turns and heads to the back, Hestor right behind her.  
They slip past doorways and other halls following an invisible thread. Voices slowly grow louder the closer they get to the end of the hallway. A red-orange glow flows out. Lucy turns to him, “There are seven of them. I’ll take the ones on the left, you take the right. Who ever gets done needs to go for the middle guy.”  
Hestor watches as she slips into the room, her outfit changing into a black cocktail dress, her hair transforming into a bun. A maid pops out next to her as they slide closer to the mages. Pulling out two keys, Hestor calls forth Fenrir and Apophis, who slide into the shadows with Hestor following.   
Directing the two spirits towards the mages, Hestor remains in the shadows. Fenrir tackles the furthest one, Apophis nips at the other two mages, his poison instantly taking them down. Hestor turns his gaze to Lucy after sending Fenrir back, watching as she sends the last mage flying. Casting his gaze around the room, the maid gone, He flicks his hand toward Lucy. Apophis hisses at him before sliding across the shadows.   
Lucy kicks the mage once more, knocking him out. Turning to where she last saw Hestor, she is met with Apophis, His head was level with her’s, wide golden brown meets glinting green over the snake’s head. A grin spreads across Hestor’s face as Apophis strikes, biting Lucy’s neck. An euphoric feeling consumes him as her body crumbles to the stone floor.  
When her body touches the ground, heat flares, fire lining the outer edges of the room. The heat intensifies in front of him; consuming red eyes drill through him. A horrific, dark red creature, standing 7 feet tall with black horns, wings of bone, fanning out, fire licking at them, causing the creature to increase in size.  
Hestor’s legs give out. The creature growls, causing the fire to flare brighter. Towering over him the creature with red snake eyes glares down at him. Holding it’s hand out Hestor’s key ring flies into its waiting palm.   
“Your contracts are nullified,” the voice echoes from the shadows. Apophis bows his head, disappearing in flame. “Be glad I do not kill you for harming my Mistress.”  
“Who....what?” Hestor stammers, wide eyes frozen on the hellish creature. It grins, flashing bone white fangs.   
“I am the Devil.”  
“Lucifer,” a voice calls from next to Lucy. A dark-skinned woman with bright red hair, tied back, holds Lucy’s head in her own lap. Golden orange eyes meet the other spirit’s. “Now is not the time, I’ve stabilized her but you need to get her to a healer. I can’t do anymore without a contract.”  
Nodding Lucifer swings his arm knocking out Hestor, his cheek bruising and blistering from the heat. Pulsing his magic he calls back to the realm he just left. With a flash of light, Draco in his human form appears. Slowly he approaches Lucy, picking her up gently and nodding his head at Lucifer, eyes narrowing on the other mage.  
“Take her to Cristoff, I’ll follow behind with him.” Lucifer states, snatching the male mage by his foot. “I will tie up the other mages before coming.”  
Nodding once more, Draco runs out of the temple, his wings ripping out as soon as the night sky shows. Flying quickly, Draco lands outside of the hotel. Smelling the air, he bypasses the receptionist and heads up the stairs, following the scent of the lunar slayer. Before he even makes it to the door it is thrown open, Cristoff towering in the doorway.   
Taking one glance at Draco’s face and the unconscious Lucy, he steps back directing the dragon to place her on the bed. Climbing next to her Cristoff begins to send his magic to his hands, running them above her body. The temperature drops as his eyes glow silver, all of her wounds knitting back together. The skin at her neck closes as a golden liquid slides down her skin out of the wound.   
Hours later, Cristoff falls into the chair by the bed, taking note of Lucifer standing near him by the bed with Hestor tied to another one. Lucifer crawls in next to her, tears sliding down his face from crystal blue eyes.   
“She’s fine now, what happened?”  
“He,” Lucifer growls his white wings rustling in annoyance, “had his spirit attack her after they took the mages out.”  
“Where are they now?” Cris asks, walking over to Hestor, face grim.   
“I’ve nullified their contracts with him. They are in my pocket.”  
A flash of gold and Leo is standing tall at the end of the bed. “I know he is your mage Cristoff, but he attacked the Spirit King’s favorite. He will only stay on earth long enough to pull his memories. The Spirits claim his life.” Orange eyes fall to Lucy and Lucifer on the bed. Reaching down, he brushes her hair back. “He will pay for harming her.”  
“Of course, I’ve no doubt that Kaleb will hand him over to you himself.”  
Nodding sharply Leo hands him the bag of money and a clear key shaped like crackling flames. Looking at her one more time, Leo goes back to the spirit realm. Pocketing both items, Cris slides into the bed with the spirit and mage, slipping closer to the other side of Lucy. ‘He will be in parts by the time he is delivered to the Spirits,’ Cris thinks before falling asleep, curled around the two. 

A steady purring causes Lucy to stir. Eyes fluttering open she is met by blonde hair. Turning her head, she sees Cristoff holding his lacrima com up, standing near the window. Warm brown catches sight of the Cub and Osita curled against her back, wrapped around each other.   
“No Vander, you can’t kill him,” Cris sighs.   
“Not even a little?” Vander’s voice floats hopefully from the com.   
“I’ve already explained to Kaleb. Her spirits are claiming his life.” A whine comes from the com before a loud thunk. Laughter dances across Cristoff’s face, “That’ll teach you not to snatch the com from someone.”  
“When are you coming back?” Kaleb’s voice asks.   
“As soon as she wakes. I want her to sleep as long as her body wants.” Lucy sits up, Lucifer’s head falling to her lap.   
“How bad?” Zen and Vander speak at the same time.   
“She had a snake bite on her carotid artery, there was even some poison left when I got her.”  
“The spirit wasn’t at fault,” Lucy calls softly her throat sore. Cris spins around to her, his com turning with him, showing the three brothers standing around Kaleb’s desk. With three long strides, Cristoff is next to the bed, his hand on her forehead.   
“How are you feeling?” He asks dropping the com in her lap. She smiles up at him catching the com before it hits Lucifer’s head.   
“I’m fine,” Her gaze moves down to the three Pradesh boys staring at her. “We’ll see you by tonight.”  
“Starlight,” Vander breathes, eyes holding her’s. “Are you sure?”  
“I’m fine shadow man. Better question, how are you feeling?” She throws back raising her brow. A smirk crawls across his face.   
“I don’t have feelings love. I take them to an abyss deep within my soul and feed them to the void shadows.”  
“Okay, that was highly specific.”  
Vander blows her a kiss before disappearing into the shadows. Zen looks at her for a few moments longer, amethyst tracing her face. Standing up Zen nods at her and Kaleb before leaving the screen.   
“I’ll see you both soon,” Kaleb states closing the connection off. Lucy hands the com to Cris who quickly pockets it, his hand smoothing back her hair.   
“I’m going to flash us there. Try to rest a while longer. I’ll get us breakfast.” Smiling softly at her, he turns and leaves the room.   
Lucy shakes her head softly before looking back down at the spirits around her. Her fingers run through Lucifer’s hair, his arms wrap around her waist. Cub and Osita lean against her covered leg, still curled up.   
“Lucifer, what happened?”   
Blue eyes peak up at her through pale locks. “You almost died,” his voice is barely above a whisper but she still catches the tremble.  
“How?” Her fingers keep their motion in his hair, her eyes soft.   
“That mage,” he spits, his pupils turning into slits, “sent Apophis at you once the others where down. Apophis’ poison is death. As soon as it reaches your blood stream, it takes out all function before reaching your heart.”  
Leaning down she presses a kiss to the top of his head, “You came through and saved me. I’m here, I’m breathing because of you.” A whimper leaves him as she pushes closer against her stomach.   
“You would have still died from the poison,” She feels her shirt dampening. “Nix was able to come through and stabilize you. Her key was there, that’s what saved you.”  
“Well I am highly grateful for you both,” she catches the other two spirits wakening up. Pulling them closer she also presses kisses to their heads. “I am grateful for all of you.”  
Lucifer’s body shakes with sobs, Cub pushing closer to the both of them purring heavily. Osita crawls into Lucy’s side her claws digging into Lucy’s shirt. Lucy wraps her arm around Osita, her fingers start to play with Lucifer’s hair.   
“What if you had died? I only just found you!” His voice comes out broken and torn, red rimmed blue eyes look up at her. “What would any of us do?”  
“But I’m not, that’s what matters. Im a mage Lucifer, that means I’ll face life threatening dangers often.” Smiling she cups his cheek. “I’m here, I’ve survived. That’s all that matters.”  
Lucifer searches her face for a moment longer before nodding. He pulls back just enough to sit next to her, placing Cub into his lap. “We’ve claimed his life Mistress.” Her brow scrunches as she tilts her head.   
“What?”  
“Once Kaleb has checked the memories he is coming to the Celestial Realm. He will be judged and punished by us, each of us demanded it.”  
Looking down at the small spirits she closes her eyes before nodding. “Alright, if that is what you all want I won’t fight it.”  
“Thank you,” he leans forward kissing her cheek before flashing out. Osita rubs her side before following him. Cub sits up crawling closer.  
‘Big brother isn’t happy at all, he’s locked himself into his training room.’ Cub’s voice floats into her mind as he plops into her lap. ‘I don’t think you should call him until after the man’s trial.’  
“Thank you Cub,” Lucy smiles down at him, rubbing behind his ear. Purring, Cub falls asleep pulling Lucy back into Morpheus’ waiting arms. 

“I’ve got him,” Vander states dropping the shivering form of Hestor in front of his brothers. A growl rumbling behind him from the lightening slayer. Hestor whimpers, curling his body away. Vander sneers down at at the mage his fists flexing.   
Kaleb kneels in front of Hestor tightly holding the other’s chin. The air growing heavy with magic power, ignoring the heat growing at his throat, Kaleb pushes further into Hestor’s mind. As he delves further he comes across the memory of Zen, the rape. Kaleb rips the memory out alongside the incident with Lucy and the planning that went into both. Tearing his mind from Hestor’s, he forces himself to step back, eyes glowing with immaculate light, fingers turning white.  
Jaw clenched he throws his mind into the links around him, ‘Hestor you are charged with attempting to murder a fellow White Sea mage for her Keys, as well as the rape of another White Sea mage. I have pulled your memories, you are found guilty of both charges. Your life is claimed by Lucy’s spirits.’ Pure white eyes find Zen, ‘Can you make his healing slower?’ At Zen’s nod, he directs him forward, after a few minutes Zen steps back.  
Vander steps up a black knife twirling in his fingers, eyes slightly glowing as the shadows thicken around them. “I claim the punishment,” his voice echoes from the shadows as a blood thirsty grin steals across his face.   
Hestor’s eyes widen, tears falling in fear as Freed walks out the door locking it behind him. “Let’s play a little game,” Vander chuckles. 

Back with Lucy and Cristoff:

Lucy leans heavily against Cris once they land, the cool mist leaving her as he reins in his power. A blinding smile pulling at her face, she pushes past the doors, chocolate brown finding the tall muscular figure of Beck. Weaving through the bodies, nodding at the few greetings as she passes.  
Finally reaching the bar she is meet by a familiar head of blue hair by the greenette. Bright blue eyes meet her own gaze, tears falling down her cheeks.  
Her hand covers her mouth, “Wha- how? When?” Her voice cracks, the woman smiles warmly at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Lisa, my lovely mom.


	10. The Lost is Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write...its when the drama starts happening further away.

“Juvia is glad to see love-rival!” The water mage cries leaping at Lucy. The two fall into a heap on the floor holding tight to each other, tears streaming from them both.   
“When did you get here?”  
“Juvia only just got here a few hours ago. Juvia was found by Beck-sama at her and Gray-sama’s house.” Leaning back Lucy looks into Juvia’s eyes, searching for an answer to the unasked question. “Gray-sama disappeared a lot, but this time Juvia doesn’t think he was coming back. Juvia lost her use to Gray-sama.”  
“Oh Juvia,” Lucy holds the other mage closer nuzzling into the blue locks. “Are you going to be joining us?”  
“Juvia wants to be with Love-riv ....Lucy-san,” Juvia states her fingers digging into Lucy’s shirt. Nodding Lucy holds tighter to Juvia, watery brown eyes glancing up into smoldering red.   
“We can go up to see Kaleb now, get your paperwork done.” Lucy helps Juvia up, her own eyes still connected with Vander’s. “Just give me a moment, all right?”  
At Juvia’a nod Lucy walks over to Vander, who stands near the private areas. His hands flash out, grabbing her hip and back, pulling her into his body stepping into one of the booths. Lucy’s hands pressed between their bodies.   
“Don’t you ever pull something like that again,” his voice shaking as it passes across her neck, lips brushing her throat.   
“You mean almost die?” Sighing she presses her head against his chest. “Trouble tends to find me,” she whispers back. He pulls away from her neck, his forehead against hers. Burning red eyes glance down at her lips before flickering up to meet her gaze. “Van-“  
Vander’s lips brush her’s softly, one of his hands sliding up her back to the nape of her neck. He pulls slightly back looking down at her, her eyes wide in surprise.  
With a deep groan he leans down again pulling her into him as their lips meet. His hand tangles at the root of her hair tilting her head. Her hands run up to his neck, fingers scraping at his scalp. Heat courses through her as his hips roll against her, she lifts a leg wrapping it around him. His hand moves from her lower back to her ass, lifting her up and shoving her back against the wall. A moan slipping out, her head thrown back at the new friction.   
His mouth travels down to her throat, teeth scrapping her skin. His hand slides from her hair to the bottom of her shirt slipping under it, gliding up her side. She rocks her hips against his as his thumb brushes the underside of her breast. One hand presses his head closer as he kisses her collar bone moving her shirt aside; the other pulls at his shirt, nails scratching pulling a grutal moan from him. The shirt disappearing from beneath her fingers, warm skin pressed against her hands.   
Pulling back he presses his forehead against her shoulder, groaning as they rock together. “Please,” he moans teeth nipping at her skin, his tongue soothing the area.   
“Stars yes!” She breaths tugging his face up by his hair, crushing their lips back together.  
She feels his chest meeting her own as he throws her tube top to the ground. He lowers his head taking a nipple into his mouth, his hand kneading her other breast.  
Groaning she throws her head back against the wall, rocking her hips against his. Her fingers digging into his back and his long hair. “Oh Stars!” Heat pooling in her gut as one of his hands slide down into her now open shorts. His fingers rubbing her over her damp silk panties, ripping another moan out of her. Just as he is pushing them aside a loud knock comes from the entrance, a curse leaving him as he pulls his hand from her shorts.   
“Juvia is worried about Lucy-san!” Juvia’s voice comes from just passed the curtain.   
“I will murder Cristoff,” Vander growls watching Lucy fixing her clothes. Laughing she steps back into his arms, lifting up in her top toes she kisses his jaw.   
“You can not kill your brother,” she laughs stepping around him.   
“Not even a little?”  
Laughing harder she just shakes her head brushing the curtains aside. Smiling at the water mage she starts to lead her to the stairs. Stopping just before the first step she twists around, meeting Cris’ gaze.   
“You pull something like this again and I’ll let Virgo punish you.” With a wink to Vander she leads Juvia up to Kaleb’s office.   
Laughing Vander smacks his brother on his shoulder. “Just know that if you do that to me again, I’ll do it back with your mate.” Still laughing at the flabbergasted look on Cristoff’s face he slinks into the shadows. 

Up in Kaleb’s office:

“Lucy and her friend should be up here soon. Sounds like Cris let Juvia interrupt them,” Kaleb chuckles pulling out the stamp.   
“You’re in her thoughts?” Zen asks leaning against the wall behind Kaleb’s desk.   
“Her thoughts are projecting, very loudly.” Lavender eyes flash to the door as it pushes open, meeting burning honey. “Think you can calm your thoughts?”  
“Sorry,” Lucy states redirecting her thoughts to her newest spirits. “Your brother pissed me off. Anyways, this is Juvia Lockser an old guild mate of mine.”  
Juvia steps just to the side of Lucy still partly behind the blonde mage. Smiling shyly at Kaleb she waves. Kaleb smiles at her softly, standing he rounds his desk, the stamp for the sigil sitting on the dark wood.   
“What kind of magic do you use Miss Lockser?” Kaleb asks. Zen tilts his head as all his senses zone in on the bluenette.   
“Juvia is a water mage,” she replies smiling softly, stepping up next to Lucy who nodes encouragingly. “Juvia wants to join Lucy-sama’s guild. She was always kind to Juvia.”  
“Of course, where would you like your sigil?” Kaleb questions grabbing the stamp from behind him. She simply moves her skirt to the side, her thigh popping out of the slit. Smiling he kneels down lifting her leg up he presses the stamp down. A few moments later, he pulls back, leaving a bright blue White Sea sigil on her upper thigh.   
“We proudly welcome you to our family,” Kaleb grins, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. “Juvia do you have anywhere to stay?” At the shake of her head he glances over his shoulder at his brother.   
‘Dad?’  
‘Is everything all right? Vander didn’t cause more trouble did he?’  
‘No, Lucy’s old guild mate just joined us and she has no where to stay.’  
‘If you are planning on asking if she can stay with us, of course she can.’  
Grinning he looks down at the bright blue eyes, “You are welcome to stay with Lucy at our father’s place.”  
Juvia clasps her hands in front of her breast smiling widely at Lucy, “Juvia is so happy! She won’t be alone anymore.” Lucy’s eyebrows knit together, reaching out a hand to the water mage. A loud knock stops any other acknowledgement. Kaleb calls for the person to enter.  
Beck strides in, eyes falling to Juvia and Lucy. Juvia waves at him as he stops before Lucy, a smile flashing across his face.   
“So I heard you decided to not wait for me and went on a job with Hestor.”  
“Yes, well I’m sure you already know what happened after.”  
Beck places his hand on Lucy’s head, leaning down he holds her gaze. “Next time you wait for me. You could have lost all of your keys. Who do you think would get them?”  
Lucy’s eyes narrow at first before pouting tears filling her eyes. “He would have hurt them.”  
“He would,” Beck states standing back up. Holding his hand out for her the light dances across the two Star keys. “I found these two on my job, they wanted to contract with you.”  
Nodding Lucy holds both keys to her chest, her tattoos faintly glowing. A warmth flows through her, like a tender hug. Taking a deep breath she smiles up at the beast master.   
“Thank you for bringing Juvia here.”  
“Well I wouldn’t have left her there,” Beck states looking over at the water mage who blushes. “I’m sure she will tell you how I found her. Master,” Beck nods at the two brothers before turning and striding from the room. Lucy spins around, one hand latching onto Juvia’s.   
“I want all the details!” Waving at the two men Lucy drags Juvia out of the room and down to the baths.   
An hour later Lucy and Juvia are still soaking in the warm waters. Juvia controlling the water, causing it to swirl in the air, dancing through the steam.   
“So he left you there?”  
“Gray-sama was always coming and going after the first few months,” Juvia states the water splashing back down. Pulling her legs up to her chest she lays her cheek on top of her knees. “Juvia only started noticing his disappearances a month later. He said he was only going to the town, he didn’t come back until five days later. Gray-sama wouldn’t answer any of Juvia’s questions, he acted like he hadn’t been gone.”  
Lucy slides closer to her, letting Osita flash out. The bear cub swimming over to Juvia, climbing into the water woman’s arms. “Juvia were you guys?”  
“Juvia was really happy, Gray-sama finally returned Juvia’s feelings. He changed though. Two months after Juvia noticed he would disappear, Juvia realized that he stopped touching her. He wouldn’t come near Juvia unless he thought she was asleep.” Juvia buries her face into Osita’s damp fur, relaxing at the purring. “When Beck-sama found Juvia, Gray-sama had been gone for a month. Juvia didn’t know what else to do but to wait. Beck-sama saw Juvia’s old guild mark, told her about you. Juvia wanted to be back with friends, so she followed Beck-sama. He was very kind, carried Juvia when she couldn’t walk.”  
Taking a deep breath Lucy promises herself that if she ever sees Gray, she will beat him till he can’t move. Centering herself she smiles softly at the other woman. “Well he definitely seems taken with you, did something else happen?”  
“We had to make camp deep in the woods because of a storm. Juvia was about to sleep when she heard hissing. Beck-sama was already asleep near Juvia, Juvia saw a snake about to bite him. So she cut it’s head off, Beck-sama woke up just as it fell.”  
“Saving his life, what a move.” Lucy laughs splashing at her, Juvia giggles splashing back letting Osita go. Osita swims to the edge climbing out of the water watching the two women as they play in the water. 

Meanwhile miles away along the border of Fiore:

{Standing at the edge of the cliff, Cobra spits blood at his feet, glaring at the large serpent. Meredy and Jellal has passed out from being knocked against a boulder. Luckily, no poison had entered their system. The serpent hisses at him tearing back, venom flying from it’s mouth. A large grin slides across his lips as he jumps into the venom, happily devouring it.   
“Thanks,” Cobra kicks up at the serpent letting loose a poison slayer’s kick. His own venom quickly eating away at the skin. The snake letting loose a shriek, it’s tail slamming down head swinging. With a loud roar he takes the serpent out quickly.   
Turning around to head back to his team, the dying sun glints off something protruding from the serpents now open stomach. Walking over he squats down, ignoring the venom and blood mixture soaking into his clothes and coating his hand. He pulls the metal object out, cleaning it on his pant leg. A purple eye widens as he takes in the key now sitting in his palm. His dragon whimpers before letting loose a growl.}

Jerking up from his sleep Cobra scans the area, taking in the animals foraging in the underbrush and the sun just peaking over the horizon. Someone had some answering to do. His ears caught the sound of a familiar red head. Storming into the clearing, he glares at the couple pressed together on a log, sitting across from him. The two stare at his fuming form. “Armor queen where’s your blonde friend?”  
Ezra’s brow scrunches, her head tilting. “Lucy? What are you getting on about? She’s with Natsu.”  
“Do you know that for sure?” He growls, hands clenching. Her lips purse, eyes narrowing on him. A growl rips from his throat as he glares the red-head down. Poison pooling in his mouth, as his anger rises.   
‘Lucy must be with Natsu. Focus, you can’t stay away for long.’ Another growl crawls out of his chest, his blue eye narrowing on her.   
“Where the fuck is she Red? Do you not know?”  
‘Why does he care?’ “She’s with Natsu, where else would she be?”  
“You don’t even know,” his voice rumbles as he stands up hands clenched. “You’ve no fucking idea do you?”  
“Cobra!” Jellal snaps eyes flashing in anger. “She said Lucy is with Natsu. So that is where she is. Drop it.”  
Snarling at them he storms off, his dragon demanding to turn around and show them just what a pissed off dragon can do. Stuffing his hand into his pocket he fiddles with the cold metal. Head tilted back to gaze up at the night sky, there was no way she just happened to loose this key. He remembers her thoughts centering around it, she would have died first. His dragon whines at that thought, demanding they go north. His dragon had never led him wrong before. Without hesitation Cobra begins his long ass walk toward the north.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Lisa, my mother


	11. Justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the claim to be taken...also just forewarning there is a torture scene at the end of this. If you would like to skip it, it starts when it says celestial world. Hope y'all enjoy.

Hours turn to days and days to weeks as he continues to walk, following his dragon’s direction. Stopping only to rest and eat: snatching at the fruits and mushrooms that he comes across. Picking up needed essentials from other travelers or from small homes at the edge of the woods.  
Weeks after leaving Cobra freezes, bonfire and cinnamon hitting his senses. A loud crash comes from his right. Turning, that way, he strolls into the male shift camp site. The blue fur ball notices him first, emitting a loud yelp as he falls off his perch. The pink haired mage turns to look, eyes widening in surprise before he fully turns around.   
“What are you doing here Cobra?” The mage asks his voice deeper than Cobra remembers.   
“Where’s Jugs?”  
“Who?”  
Taking a deep breath Cobra releases a small growl, his dragon shifting from foot to foot in agitation. “Lucy, where is she?”  
The other mage’s eyes narrow, his face shrouded in suspicion. “What do you want with her?”  
“Is she with you or not Pinky?”  
‘Erza...’  
“I left Erza with Jellal a month ago. She thought Lucy was with you.”  
“Damn it!” Natsu roars fists balled in anger. “Then she’s with Gray or Wendy.”  
Huffing in annoyance Cobra turns around to head back the way his dragon was pointing him. “You really don’t know anything, do you? Fucking stripper is on a mission from Erza, he even fucking ditched the water girl. Little one is the only Fairy to join Blue Pegasus.” Snarling at the dumbstruck dragon slayer Cobra storms off, setting a quicker pace. ‘Please don’t let someone try to kidnap you before I get there.’

_________________Natsu__________________  
‘She was left alone, how could they leave her alone?’ Natsu lets out a growl grabbing his bag steam coming off his body, his dragon spitting fire. Turning to his blue companion he takes a deep breath, trying to calm down.   
“Let’s go Happy,” his voice comes out deeper smoke slipping from his lips. “We have a friend to find.”  
“Yes sir!” Happy states grabbing onto Natsu’s back flying up. “Which way?”  
Closing his eyes he lets his dragon through, red scales appearing over his body. Pupils silted and surrounded by burning gold, he takes a deep breath.   
“North,” his dragon growls through his lips. Happy simply speeds off, worry painted across his face. ‘We’re coming Luce.’

A month prior with Lucy:

Brown eyes narrow as the two mages clash in the field, water flying. Juvia jumps back from the other water mage taking a deep breath as Cristoff grins at her. In an instant Cristoff launches himself at her, a beam of moonlight sailing at her midsection. Juvia throws herself sideways, making her body water as the light slices through. Cris pivots just as she turns to him, his fist flying into her side. She falls to the ground, chest rising and falling rapidly. Lucy strides over kneeling by Juvia’s head, placing it in her lap.   
“Juvia gives,” Juvia rasps still attempting to gain air. Cris nods before kneeling next to her, his hands glowing as he checks her over.   
“No broken bones, just bruising that will last for a while.” Cris grins down at her sitting back on his heels.   
“Juvia made her bones water, Juvia knew she couldn’t turn into water again.”  
“Smart move, you’ll have to teach me!” A light voice calls, they all look up. Aquamarine orbs sparkle with laughter from the face of a young woman, raven locks swaying behind her. Stopping a few feet from them she clasps her hands behind her, smiling down at them. Cris jumps up, sweeping her into a large hug.   
“Xally!!” He laughs spinning her around, at her screech of laughter and slapping of her hand he places her back down. Dark blue eyes turn back to Lucy and Juvia. “This is my youngest sibling Xally.”  
Standing up Lucy helps Juvia up, she turns back to the siblings with a smile that quickly falls off her face. Lucy’s bottom lip slightly poked out, her arms crossed.   
“Even your sister is tall!” She whines, large doe eyes pinning Cris.   
“Oh come on Lucy, she is 5’7”. That’s the shortest we come! I can’t help that.”  
Laughter slips from the women at his pleading, a smile pulls at his lips at the sound. Willing her eyes Lucy giggles before meeting Xally’s gaze.   
“It’s nice to finally meet you! I’m Lucy Heartfilia, this is Juvia Lockser.”  
Xally smiles stepping to them and placing a kiss on each of their cheeks. “Nice to meet you both!”  
“Nice to meet you too!” Lucy grins stepping back. “No one mentioned you were coming into town.”  
“It was a surprise, I finished my finals early and decided to pop in,” Xally giggles. “It seems I’ve missed everything though!”  
“Of course you have,” a deep baritone comes from behind the small huddle. Turning they find Beck striding over, piercing green eyes trained on Juvia. He stands towering behind her, fingers tracing small paths on her back. “It seems your dear brother Bixlow never told anyone outside of his group who he was related to, his guild disbanded and he got brought home. Lucy, who was part of his old guild, found her way over here with Zen.”  
Wide blue orbs glance at the blonde who is pouting up at the beast master. “Sounds like I may need to hear your story Lucy!” Xally laughs.   
“It’ll have to wait little sis, she has a training session with Bix I’m to bring her to.” Vander materializes from the shadows at their feet, leaning against the short blonde.   
A vicious grin crawls onto Lucy’s face as she jams her elbow at Vander, he tilts his side away. “If you’ll excuse us, I’ve got a shadow mage to catch.”  
With laughter trailing behind them Lucy chases after Vander who keeps stepping into the shadows. Strong arms wrap around Lucy lifting her off the ground. Her magic reacts; Taurus’ symbol glows just as she throws herself forward. The person behind her flies over her head, Glowing orange eyes find smirking red and a rolled out tongue.   
“You’re lucky I didn’t head butt you!” Lucy snaps stalking around Bix in a circle, his body weaving through the air as he watches her.   
“Nothin’ bout luck Lucy!” Bix back flips as her whip slashes through the air he occupied. Twisting she dodges a strike from his babies, calling out Aludra. His body towering next to her, glowing eyes following the totems flying around.   
“Keep him distracted please,” she whispers fingers threading through his fur. With out a beat Aludra leaps at the mage and his totems. Chasing them around the field, pouncing onto a few totems before being knocked to the ground and starting the chase again.   
Honey orbs watch the group, the sound of chains clinking fills the space next to her. “Another training session Lucy?” Andromeda asks her chains sinking into the ground, “What is the goal?”  
“Isn’t it always the same?” Lucy laughs grinning up at the spirit. A large flash of green draws their attention, Aludra howls as he disappears back to the spirit realm.   
“Call Lupus,” Andromeda states her chains flying out of the ground, snagging each totem and Bix. Dragging the mage down to the ground as mist flows out from Lucy’s left, as it thins out it shows Lupus standing tall next to the celestial mage.   
“Lupus, can you help?” The spirit huffs before walking over to the squirming mage, glowing gold eyes stare down into red. Mist curling out from the large spirit’s body, dancing around Bix’s prone form. Slowly his breathing slows, eyes dropping before a loud snore comes from him. “Yes!” Lucy cheers running to the wolf throwing her arms around it’s neck, fingers threading through the thick fur. Her body shaking from the deep almost purr of the wolf.   
“Good job Lucy,” Andromeda states her chains trailing behind her. “We should go before your reserves get too low. Draco wants to do some training with you later as well.”  
Bowing Andromeda disappears in a flash of light, Lupus following suit. Smiling softly Lucy sits down next to Bix lifting his head to lay in her lap. His hair had grown out from the tri-hawk he was going for before, her fingers begin playing with the ends absentmindedly. Softly humming she lets her mind wonder. So much had changed, her whole life was turned up side down and then righted again all because she had found her way out of her home country.   
“If you think too hard your face will get stuck like that Cosplayer,” a groggy voice states from her lap. Glowing red eyes gaze up at her. “What’s going on in that head of yours?”  
“Just thinking about all that’s changed. Coming here, finding out about the Star Keys, getting the star keys. Finding all of you again, it’s been insane.”  
“Good insane right?”  
Her head falls back as laughter rips from her, shoulders shaking. “The best kind!”  
“Awesome!” He lets his eyes close again, listening to her soft giggles. “I’m glad for it all.”  
“Everything?” Her voice lowers, eyes trained on his face.   
“Yeah, I never would have come home. It had been so long and I couldn’t find time to visit. Now I’m finally back after all those years, surrounded by family.” Bright happy eyes shine up at her, “What more could I ask for?”

“Vander!” A familiar voice hollers. Turning, the shadow mage is meet by steel eyes boring into him.   
“What’s wrong Presca, didn’t find someone to share pleasure with?” A grin stretches across his face as Presca’s eyes narrow in warning.   
“We’ve got a job from the Steel Council,” his voice lowers as a group of mages run pass laughing. “I’ve already let your brothers know. We need to leave now.”  
Nodding Vander stands fluidly red eyes landing on the blonde still sitting with his brother. Grabbing a hold of Presca he pulls them into the shadows. Shinning gold locks dancing in the wind still playing in his mind. 

____________Celestial Spirit World__________

Clanging fills the air as the lion spirit steps out of a wooden door, hands filled with a bloody rag. Green eyes narrow in on the water spirit standing on the other side of the hall.   
“He may still be out,” Leo states casually burning the rag. “I would wash him off before trying anything else. He seems unable to hold his bladder after Lucifer visited him with Lilith.”  
“Hmm,” Aquarius murmurs eyes trained on the door.  
“Why did you wait till now?”  
Burning blue meets green, a cruel smile crawling across her face. “Because now his fluids are all around him.” Without another word she enters the room, lighting the torches around the room.   
Black, brown and dark red cover the floor and some parts of the walls. The smell of urine saturates the air. Cold blue eyes fall onto the mage curled into a ball, his shirt laying on the floor next to him showing old and new cuts layering his skin. Reaching out she squeezes her fist, the mage’s eyes fly open a silent yell leaving his mouth.   
“Hello Hestor,” Aquarius coos bending down to hold his wide gaze. “Please, don’t get up on my account.”  
Her wrist jerks up, his body flying to his feet as a whimper falls from his mouth. Slowly the liquid covering him, the blood and urine, slowly slinks back up his body.   
“You’ve made such a mess of this room,” her voice curls down at the end as her other hand lifts. All of the liquid begins to crawl back to him, rising up to attach to his bare feet. His eyes widen in fear before a scream rips from his throat, his body contorting. The liquid mixes together before traveling back into his body, tears stream down his face washing some of the blood away.  
“None of that,” her fingers twitch. The salt water starts moving to his mouth, the screams still echoing. The sound turning to a gurgle, his body thrashes, head twisting to get away from the water. Fresh tears leak from his eyes joining the others. A wide grin spreads across her face as his pulse slowly ebbs. Just as his heart stutters she releases him, his body crumpled to the stone floor with a crack.   
Approaching him she flips him over staring him down. “You’ll regret having even thought of touching her by the time I’m done with you,” she snarls. Turning she strides from the room. The last thing Hestor sees is long blue hair framing burning blue eyes before he passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Lisa, my amazing mom who puts up with my craziness.


	12. Its like Coming Home

Smirking Lucy throws back the shot, fire burning her throat. Wide aquamarine eyes stare at her before flickering to the bluenette sitting next to them.  
“Juvia is wondering why you thought it was a good idea to challenge Lucy. We both came from Fairy Tail, Juvia is sure it was known for its parties.”   
“I just didn't think it was true!” Xally exclaims laughing as she passes over the bag of jewel.  
Giggling Lucy pockets the money eyes bright, “I can say that would have definitely hurt normally. Fire just doesn't tend to have the same effect as it use to now that I'm contracted to Lucifer and Nix.”  
“Well that's -”  
“Lucy!” A loud booming voice echoes across the dining area. Twisting Lucy finds Presca running to her, brown hair in disarray. Skidding to a halt next to her half raised body he grabs her arm. “You need to come with me.”  
“What's going on?” Her body already moving alongside his, leaving her two bewildered friends behind. They speed around the corner and up the stairs to the living quarters.  
“Do you know anything about shadow magic?”  
“A small amount, after the eclipse gate I did some research. I also have a spirit that uses a type of shadow magic,” Lucy quickens her pace, heart racing as the hair on her neck stands up. “What's wrong with him?”  
Instead of answering Presca opens the door for her, quickly shutting it before brushing pass her. Lucy trails right behind him through the living room and into the bedroom. The curtains are pulled wide open, bathing the room in sunlight. Whimpering coming from the bed pulls her gaze, Vander lays out on top of the covers his body twitching. Running over she kneels on the bed her hand brushing his forehead.  
“What the hell happened?”  
“We were on a mission for the Council, it was supposed to be easy. In and out, back before dinner the next day.” Presca strides up next to her side of the bed. “Some fucker sold us out, my guess is we've lost our usefulness to the council.”  
Turning back to Vander she closes her eyes, “Nix,” with a blinding flash of orange the female spirit appears next to the bed. Without a word the spirit begins to run glowing hands over Vander's twitching form. “Do you know if his magic has ever affected his soul?” At his silence, Lucy turns her head eyes narrowed at the mage. “I need to know now,” her voice slips into a growl as her eyes begin to glow orange.  
“It has before,” Presca sighs running his hand through his hair. “Bix usually does a cleansing for him after the hard missions.”  
Nodding Lucy turns back, “Cero.” Shadows begin crawling into the air, converging into a black colt. Dark eyes stare at the celestial mage before the colt hops onto the bed, kneeling next to the shadowquip mage. “Can you do anything to help Nix?”  
‘His soul is very pure,’ Cero replies laying his monochrome horn above Vander's heart. ‘I will place a shield around it.’ A blinding light surrounds them, Lucy and Presca turning away. ‘It is done Lucy.’ Bowing his head Cero's body dissolves into the shadows.  
“He's healing now,” Nix states as her shoulders relax.  
“Thank the Heavens,” Lucy clasps Vander's hand in her own bringing it up to her lips. “Thank you.” Nix nods at her before taking her own leave back to the celestial realm. Vander's body relaxes into the mattress, the pain melting off his face. Taking a deep breath Lucy turns back to Presca as she places Vander's hand down next to his torso. “What did you mean you both lost your usefulness?”  
“That is what I would like to know,” a voice demands from the doorway. Both mages turn to meet the violet gaze of Kaleb. Striding over he leans against the bed, eyes flashing to his brother's prone form before going back to Presca.  
Grabbing a chair Presca sits down leaning onto the back of it. “The only ones who knew of the mission where Vander, me and the head of the Steel Council, Grendace. When we got the spot someone had put up some sort of block so Vander wasn't able to shadow us out of there, the only way they could have done that is if they knew it was Vander coming.”  
Eyebrows furrowing Lucy crosses her arms, “So how does that warrant the Steel Council had a hand in it?”  
“Vander was hand picked for this job,” Kaleb states brows drawn down. “What caused his use of his magic to this level?”  
Taking a deep breath Presca's hand rubs down his face. “We got ambushed, normally we would have a layout of the room but because he couldn't use his magic to get out we had no idea there was another door. They came out of nowhere, at some point we got separated. Next thing I know all of the men are falling down, Vander had to pull the voids back when it was just us left. We got out of there and as soon as we did he collapsed.”  
“Idiot,” Kaleb breaths sitting down on the bed. “Once he wakes and the others get back we can plan. This is not going unchallenged.” 

Later that night:

Curling up in the chair, long locks brushing the floor she lays her head on the armrest. Her eyes slowly close as she is lulled to sleep from Van's steady breaths. Clinking of metal is followed by a flash of light; Virgo lays a blanket over her sleeping mage.  
“Big brother-”  
“Did Nix or Cero explain anything to her?” Leo crouches down next to Lucy, brushing back her hair. Virgo merely raises a brow at him as she goes about changing the water next to the bed and readjusts Vander's sheets. “I never expected for her to find her's, this will change things.”  
“Then big brother needs to talk to Capricorn and Draco about training.” Virgo states from just behind him, wide green eyes turn to look up at her.  
“What do I tell her?”  
“Big brother needs to figure that out,” turning back to Lucy she bows before disappearing in a swirl of golden light.  
Taking a deep breath Leo leans forward placing a light kiss on her crown before standing up. Casting a glance at the other male, he nods before a flash of light fills the room. He will tell her tomorrow.

Two days later in the guild hall:

Hurrying over Juvia tosses the paper in front of Beck, her body completely pressed against his back. Bi-colored eyes glance at her in question, she points at an article on the bottom part of the front page. Turning to look he lifts it eyes scanning the words, body becoming rigid with each word.  
“That's what he was doing? A mission for an old guild mate?” Beck growls, the paper tearing in his hands. “He could have told you! Either of them could have told you or even Lucy.”  
“Juvia is not worried about Gray's excuses, Juvia is worried that they will come for Lucy now.” The water woman falls onto the bench next to the beastmaster ringing her hands. “Juvia doesn't think that Lucy needs that stress with Van-sama's recent injury.”  
“It will be worse if we don't tell her won't it?”  
“Of course Jugs will be pissed if you don't tell her,” both whip around staring up at the dragon slayer looming behind them.  
“Juvia is surprised to see you!”  
“Yeah, well I've got something I need to pass on to her.” Cobra tilts his head, purple eye narrowing. “Why is there someone listening to my head?”  
“That's our Master, Kaleb.” Beck swings one leg over the bench to straddle it, “Just checking to see why you are here.”  
“Cobra!” Lucy's voice rings out, said mage turns just in time to catch the flying blonde. “Oh my Stars! I can't believe it, what are you doing here?”  
Chuckling Cobra swings her around before setting her safely on the ground, gaze sweeping over her form taking in all of the zodiac symbols and the lack of her key ring. “What the hell have you been up to Tinkerbell?”  
“Training, finding myself. Made myself a home here,” a small smile lights up her face. Swaying back and forth on the tips of her toes, hands clasped behind her back. “Found a family that won't leave me and want to help me get stronger.”  
“Sounds like the life,” reaching into an inner pocket of his coat he pulls his hand out and offers the purple pouch to her. “Thought you might like this.”  
Tilting her head Lucy gently lifts the pouch, the weight and shifting of what is inside has her shaking. Watery brown orbs flash up to Cobra before going back to the bag. Tenderly she pulls the bag open, dumping the gleaming key into her palm. A sob tares pass her lips, fingers tracing the familiar gold design. She falls to the ground knees unable to hold her up, body jaring from sobs.  
“You found her! Stars,” her voice breaks body bent over her cupped hands. “You brought her back to me.”  
“Of course I did Tinkerbell, she's your family.” Another sob rips from her trembling form, kneeling down Cobra places a hand on her head.  
“Oi! What the fuck you do to Blondie?!” Laxus' voice rings out over the noise of the guild. Stalking over he towers over the two, blue eyes narrowed on his fellow dragon slayer.  
“Laxus look!” Lucy holds her hands out, tears still falling. “He brought her back!”  
Looking into her palms he feels his whole body freeze up. Gleaming up at him from her shaking grasp is the familiar key of Aquarius, the light dancing off it. Blue eyes snap up to purple. Reaching out with one hand, he offers his arm to Cobra who takes it, hand on forearm. Both flare out their magic over the three of them. Nodding once more Laxus leans down to lift the blonde up.  
“Why don't we all go down to the water for you to call her out?”  
Lucy smiles up at him wiping her face, “Okay. Juvia?” The bluenette appears next to her, holding out her arm with a large smile. “Thanks.”  
The three men follow the two out back and down to the water, standing a bit back while Lucy wades waist deep into the ocean. Water soaking into her shorts and blue tank. A wide grin spreads across her face as the key begins to glow. “I am the person who connects the road to the stellar spirit world, thou shall respond to the calling and pass through the gate.” Placing the key into the water and turning, her voice raises, “Open door of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!”  
Bright golden light surrounds Lucy, a doorbell echoing through the air. The water racing back and forth, slowing down as the light dims. Floating in the water gazing softly down at the celestial wizard, vase on her hip is the mermaid.  
“Hello Lucy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by my amazing mom, Lisa.


	13. Reunions

“Aquarius,” Lucy breathes. Knees shaking, the mage throws herself at the mermaid. Familiar arms catch her as the warm sea water soaks into her clothes and hair.  
“I would like it known I’ve not swept you away because you summoned me in the perfect water.” Her haughty voice carries over to the group of mages on the sand; blue orbs scanning them. “Hmmm, I’ll take the same contract as before. Only now, if there is an emergency and you need me, summon me.” Pushing the blonde mage arm length away, her eyes sweep over Lucy. “Now show me my star dress, I have not been able to see mine.”  
Nodding, a smile wide across her face, Lucy steps back. A flash of light surrounds her before showing her in the familiar striped bikini and skirt set. Holding her arms out she does a spin, the light catching on the other zodiacs’ symbols, her own a stark black against her skin. The mermaid, with crossed arms, nods her eyes tracing over her.   
“Well, you definitely have gotten stronger. What’s your next step?” Aquarius sits on the edge of the water, urn resting against her side. Lucy kneels down next to her hands twisting in her lap. The mages wonder off, Juvia sitting far enough away that she can be called if needed but not close enough to hear anything else.  
“Just training and making a life here.” Lucy smiles softly, as she lets the transformation go. “I’m going to be trying to get Draco’s star dress next.”  
“Leo still hasn’t spoken with you, has he?” Lucy tilts her head brows knitted. “Tsk, mangy cat. Look, when Cero helped with that shadow mage. It shouldn’t have worked.”  
“But,” Aquarius holds up her hand.  
“It only worked because he is your soulmate. Celestial, Shadow and Seth mages all have soulmates; it has to do with the type of magic. Celestial magic comes from the person’s soul, that is why “the purer the soul the stronger the mage”; Granted, it is even more so for born celestial mages. Seth mages can actually see people’s souls. They are shepherds of people, so they are granted someone who can complete them. Shadow mages are granted soulmates because of the toll their magic takes on them; it makes their own soul stronger.” Blue eyes catch Lucy’s wide gaze. “What Cero did was put an actual shield around your Shadow mage’s heart. He will never have to fear for his soul again.”  
“Stars, that’s amazing...Why didn’t I know about this?”  
“If it was common knowledge you would have people trying to lie about their soul mates and force others into relationships. It’s only being told to you because with Draco’s star dress you will also have a mate.”  
“But how does that work? Will it not be the same person?”  
“Not necessarily. They could be or it could be someone else. You need to be prepared to be in a triad. You’ll also need to explain to your soulmate about this.”  
Lucy nods, turning her gaze back out to the water. A smile climbs onto her face, she really does get to make a life here. Turning back around she waves Juvia over. the water mage hurries to her, plopping down next to Aquarius. The two water users quickly start up a conversation; Lucy slowly gets up and leaves them alone walking to the dragon slayer sitting alone on the sand.  
Settling down next to him Lucy leans against his side, resting her head on his shoulder. Maroon and golden locks tangle in the wind. Warm brown eyes watch the two women still sitting by the water’s edge. Humming softly under her breath, she lets her mind go blank as she watches them, the wind carrying her voice away.  
“I’m glad you’re all right Tinkerbell,” his voice comes out low and rough. “I had no idea what happened to you when I found that key.”  
“I had to sacrifice her to save everyone. We still almost died.”  
“What happened with Fairy Tail?”  
“Disbanded and separated,” Lucy moves closer to Cobra’s side. “Natsu left a note but everyone else just left. He left before finding out about the guild, his note was just saying he was going to train.”  
“Can’t believe that they all just ditched you. Fucking fire breath shouldn’t have left you.”  
Smiling softly, Lucy pulls away, leaning on her legs, head tilted to look back at the dragon slayer. “I used to be so mad at him for it. How could someone who promised to always protect me, who swore to be there for me, just leave? Like everyone else, just disappear? Then I realized, he left because he wanted to get stronger so he wouldn’t lose anyone else again. His Father, Igneel, finally came back only to die right in front of him.” A smirk takes over her face, “But I will still beat the crap out of him when he finally shows his face for just leaving a note.”  
The two burst out laughing, leaning heavily against each other. Juvia slowly walks over to them tilting her head. Just as she opens her mouth to ask them, Cristoff appears in a flash of light. Wide dark blue eyes pin the blonde down.  
“Van woke up,” Lucy launches herself at Cris and they disappear in another flash of light.

In Van’s room: 

A pillow flies across the room, barely missing Bix, who bent backwards before popping back up. Vander growls, a red wine gaze sweeping the room, searching for something or someone. “Cristoff just grabbed Lucy,” Kaleb states eyes trained on his youngest brother.  
Just after Lucy and Cristoff appear in a flash of silver light. Lucy turns, eyes glowing orange as she pounces onto the bed into Vander’s arms. Vander’s growling stops as soon as Lucy is folded into his arms, her head in the nook of his neck. Kaleb signals the other two to follow him out, softly closing the door behind them.  
“I didn’t know if you would wake up okay.” Her voice wobbles hands fisted on his chest.  
“Couldn’t die yet Stars,” a chuckle leaves him. Voice guttural, “Haven’t had you yet.”  
Lucy pulls back, eyes blazing she shoves him flat onto the bed straddling him. Wide eyes stare up at her eyebrows raised as she leans down, enigmatic smile tugging at her lips. Threading her fingers through his hair, directing his head as she leans down.  
“If you ever try to die on me again, I will murder you myself.” Her breath ghosts across his lips before her own meet his, demandingly.  
Vander’s hands tighten on her hips, rocking against each other, he flips them. Ripping off Lucy’s shirt he trails kisses down her neck, sucking on her pulse point a hand massaging her breast. A moan rips from her throat as Van bites down, tongue soothing the red skin. As his lips move down her body, his hand slides into her shorts. Flicking the button open, he shoves the fabric down her hips.   
Wine red eyes bore into Lucy, pleading. Teeth catching her bottom lip, Lucy nods hands tangled in his long black hair. His fingers swiftly pull her panties off, licking his lips he lifts her hips. Long fingers brush against her, lips trailing up her inner thigh.   
“Please, Vander,” her voice breathy. “Please,” her hands push and tug his hair.   
“Patience Starlight.” Blazing wine red eyes ensnare her. “We have all night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by my mom, Lisa


	14. Setting the Stage

Rolling over Lucy snuggles further under the blankets, into the warmth next to her. The arm thrown over her hip tugs her closer, the hand on her lower back. A smile pulls at her lips before she places a kiss against the bare chest.  
“Don’t start anything you can’t finish Stella,” his voice husky from sleep breaths into her hair. A giggle leaves her as she pulls her face back, gleaming brown meeting hooded red.  
“Who said anything about not finishing?”  
“That would be me,” Perseus states from the doorway. Lucy turns her head, a slight frown on her face. “Don’t give me that look Mistress Lucy. You wanted to train early today, I’m just your wake up call.”  
Sighing as her forehead falls to Vander’s collar bone, she waves a hand toward Perseus. Vander’s thumb rubs soothing circles on her hip as he nuzzles her head.  
“You need to tell your father soon Vander,” Lucy breaths peeking up at him. He places a kiss against her head pulling her closer.  
“I want to keep you to myself for a while longer though,” his voice rises with the whine.  
“Ass,” her fingers pinch the back of his arm. “You need to tell him before your brother does it.”  
Jerking back Vander stares down at her, eyebrows pinched. “Which brother?”  
“Bixy, he noticed a difference in your magic.”  
“When?”  
“As soon as you woke up. He told us that he would check on your soul then.” Sitting up Lucy slides out of bed, quick fingers tying her hair into a braid. Grabbing underwear from the pile of clothes laid out for her she slides them on, pulling up shorts. Turning back to the mage reclined against the headboard, Lucy smiles.  
“If you’re not quick enough Kaleb will tell your dad, I’m sure he’ll catch on soon.” Laughing Lucy snatches up her top before heading into the bathroom.  
“Okay I’ll tell him. Dad should be back around noon,” Vander’s reply is muffled as she pulls her top on. Exiting the bathroom, once done, she leans against the doorframe.  
“Great!” She walks up to him, fingers running through his hair before placing a kiss on his jaw. “I’ll see you after at the guild, yes?”  
“Yes,” he leans down for a kiss but she spins out of his arms with a laugh before leaving. “Minx!” He hollers after her, a chuckle traveling back to him.

-Later at the training area-

Laughing Lucy watches as Juvia turns to water, Bix’s attack not even touching her. As soon as Juvia returns to a solid she catches him in a water lock, grinning as he holds both hands up pouting. She releases him before sitting down next to Lucy, Bickslow joining them.  
“So has my brother finally decided to tell dad? Or do I get a chance with you?” His tongue rolling out, Lucy shoved his face away laughing.  
“Juvia is glad that you are happy but Juvia does not like the secret.”  
“Don’t worry, he’s telling your dad today. Besides,” Lucy smirks down at Bix poking his forehead. “You know that’s not how soul mates work. Don’t even try mister!”  
The three continue talking, laughing and joking around. Beck comes out to the training area, sitting down next to Juvia pulling her into his side. This starts a round of teasing which quickly turns into a brawl between Bix and Beck, the two girls cheering on the side. Other guild mates come outside to watch.  
“My dear,” Draco calls, his hand resting on Lucy’s head. Lucy tilts back her head to look up at him. “We need to go train.”  
Lucy nods, brushing Juvia’s shoulder in goodbye she follows her spirit down towards the water and away from the guild. Draco stops just out of sight of the guild, gesturing for her to sit down. Lucy does as directed, crossing her legs as she would for meditation.  
“Have you had time to talk with your soulmate?”  
“Do you mean about having a mate as well?” Lucy shakes her head, resting her hands in her lap.  
Nodding Draco clasps his hands behind him, his suit jacket missing. Dark blue hair trails behind him as he passes back and forth. “We will start with pushing your magic, your levels need to go up higher if you want to call upon my star dress.”  
“Okay.” Lucy closes her eyes pulling her magic to just beneath her skin, dancing around her zodiac marks.  
Her outfit fluttering through each of her already known star dresses. Golden orbs pop into place around her, her hair twisting and turning in the wind, generated by her magic as she floats up. The orbs multiply into ten, then into twenty, going faster and faster around her. Lucy’s breathing becomes harder as she feels her second origin depleting and slipping into her third. Just as her magic drains half of her third, Draco taps her shoulder. Her magic snaps back into her and her star dress disappears.  
“That’s good for today child,” Draco soothes as she lies backwards on the sand breathing heavily. “You are to rest your magic for now. Stay in the sun for a while, it’s the closest thing we have to starlight as of this moment, so it will help with some of your magic depletion.” Bowing to her, Draco disappears in a flash of light. Lucy throws her arms above her head, noticing the sun had passed the midway point. Groaning she closes her eyes, soaking in the warmth.  
Groggily she opens her eyes as someone shakes her awake. Looking up she feels a smile slide onto her face as she recognizes Vander grinning down at her. Holding her arms out, receiving a chuckle, Vander pulls her up to her feet and into his arms.  
“We need to talk,” Lucy whispers nuzzling into his neck. His grip tightens before he steps into the shadows and out into her bedroom. Setting her down, he falls on the bed, scooting against the headboard he pats the spot next to him. Smiling Lucy crawls into the bed and sits in front of him; Vander’s eyebrows knit together.  
“It’s nothing bad, is it?” He questions leaning closer to her, red eyes scanning her.  
“No,” she takes a deep breath brushing a lock of loose hair behind her ear, “I don’t think so.” Looking up and catching Vander’s gaze, Lucy summons Draco’s key. “You know about my star dresses, it gives me part of the Spirit’s power. Well Draco is the only key outside of the Zodiacs’ that can also give me one.”  
“Okay?” Vander’s head tilts, resting on his hand.  
“His star dress gives me the physical and magical abilities of dragon slayers. It also grants me a mate.” Vander’s eyebrows lock together and he sits up suddenly..  
“Wait, so you have a Soulmate and will also have a dragon mate?”  
“Yes, it could also be you. I wanted to tell you in case it’s not.” Vander reaches forward pulling her into his chest. Lucy’s ear laying above his heart, her arms folded between them. Warm fingers untangle her hair.  
“Well we’ll just have to wait and see. Won’t we Star?” His voice soothing her nerves, body shifting. “Just realized you need a bath before we meet up with the others to discuss about the Council.” Laughing Lucy pulls away and hurries to the bathroom.

In the dining room: Pradesh boys, Cobra, Laxus, Freed and Lucy

Kaleb lets his gaze travel over each of the people gathered. All his brothers gathered on one side; Freed standing next to Farron shoulders brushing, Laxus with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed on the table, Cobra standing next to the left of Lucy, his eye closed and arms crossed. Lucy leaning forward on her arms eyes tracing the maps laid out with Capricorn, Draco and Perseus standing right behind her. On her right is Vander sitting in a chair, hair hanging freely to his shoulders, wine red eyes catching and holding Kaleb’s gaze.

“Tell me everything you know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Lisa, my mom.


	15. Immaculate Stars

Lucy's laughter echoes around her as her skirt flares out, the light dancing off of silver constellations stitched into the dark blue fabric. The golden symbols of her keys on her skin reflecting the light as she is pulled back into Vander’s arms. His hand slipping down slightly to feel the exposed skin at her lower back, a smirk pulling at his lip.

‘We are all ready’ Kaleb’s voice echoes softly in her mind, chocolate orbs glance over Van’s shoulder catching Farron’s eye as he twirls the princess passed. With a simple step the two groups collide. 

The Princess falls, spitting fire as Farron and Vander help her stand. The crazy light in her dark orbs brightens when she looks at Lucy. “Well if it isn’t the Heartfilia heiress. Did your time with the lower people of Fiore cause you to lose your memory?” At Lucy’s raised brow the princess’ lip pulls back. “You bow when you meet royalty.”

“I’ll bow when I stand before real royalty.” The whole ballroom falls silent.

“How dare you! Just who do you think you are?”

“I am Lucy Heartfilia, the Celestial Mage of White Sea. I hold all thirteen zodiacs and have their trust branded on my skin.” Lucy’s voice echoes across the hall, the light reflecting off the symbols again as she gestures at them. “As a fellow Celestial Mage I hold you accountable for the horrendous acts you have forced upon my soulmate's family. As the holder of the Lion Zodiac and the Dragon glass key, with proof from the Twins Zodiac, I charge you to be stripped of your magic.”

“Guards!” the Princess cries, shrilly, eyes wide as she tries to back away. Leo and Capricorn each appear in a flash of golden light holding her arms. “Help!” At Capricorn’s nod, Leo turns to the crowd gathered, eyeing the few guards attempting to push their way through.

“I am Leo, the Lion Zodiac. I rule as the leader of the Zodiacs and the protector of the other keys.” His hazel eyes flash as his lips pull back in a snarl, arm flying out to point at the princess. “This woman has been abusing not only her spirits, who have had to soak in Aquarius’s healing poo,l but she has also been forcing herself onto members of the Pradish family because she can not have Farron.”

The guards stop trying to push through the crowd, their eyes wide as they too listen. The crowd echoes with gasps and soft cries of “no”. Lucy stands tall hands clasped at her front, Vander standing just behind her with his hand resting on her lower back. Red eyes trail the council members as they start to back up, heading for the exits. With a simple thought shadows crawl up the doors and coat them, stopping any form of retreat.

“Not only has she been forcing herself sexually on these men, she also sent word of Vander to the Steel Council. When he was training to be a Sudehpah, she was once again denied Farron’s hand and bed, so she informed the Council that there was a Shadowquip mage. They quickly got their hands on him.” Leo begins pacing, eyes tracking every move the crowd makes. “Recently she was once again told that he would not promise with her. So what did she do? She went to the steel council head, Grendace, and told him that Vander Pradish had outlived his usefulness.”

Once again murmurs echo through the crowd. Lucy feels Vander’s hand tense then loosen as Leo speaks. With a small step she leans slightly into his side, his hand slipping to her opposite hip and squeezing. Leo stops next to the Princess who is staring at him with wide eyes, hanging limply in Capricorn’s arms. Draco easily pushes through the crowd with Grendace’s arm clasped in his hand. Jerking his hand he shoves the council head next to the princess, his silver eyes glinting as his pulled back lip shows off a gleaming fang. 

“So with this order, he sent not just Vander but his partner Presca into a death trap.” Leo growls fingers twitching, as the ears on his head shift to lion ears in his agitation. “What they were not expecting was for him to push through to the darkest parts of the shadows to bring both of them home. It was only with the simple fact he was my key holder’s soulmate and she had Monoceros the Unicorn, that he was saved from the monsters that dwell in the darkest depths of the shadows.” 

One brave soul steps up, hands shaking as he tries to hold the spirit’s gaze. “What’s your proof?” Smiling Lucy steps up, skirt flaring around her legs. Reaching into the slit of her skirt she pulls out Gemini’s key, with a flash of gold the twins are giggling and dancing around before shifting into the princess.

“Gemini is able to turn into anyone they touch, with all of their memories and feelings.” Lucy states, voice softly carrying across the frozen crowd. “Dean Kalperdean, could you come up here.”

The crowd parts as the dean makes his way up to her, eyes wide as he takes in the four celestial spirits standing around her. “How?” He whispers. With a smile and a wink, Lucy turns back to Gemini.

“Gemini could you please copy the man who stepped forward earlier?” Gemini shifts back and touches the man, before shifting into him.

“Oh! He is so kind, Miss Lucy!” Gemini states, the male’s voice taking a soft and lighter tone. “He is scared that you are right and this is how he lost his person!”

“Dean,” at her words the Dean turns to her. “Would you confirm that Gemini’s ability is this and they only speak the truth?”

“Absolutely Miss Heartfilia!” Dean Kalperdean states, turning back to the crowd. “It is well known that this is the ability of the Twins Zodiac key. They are able to shapeshift and get the complete memory of that person up until the time at which they copy the person.”

“Thank you Dean.” Lucy smiles, once again she turns back to the crowd. “So with you all as my witnesses, I call upon Leo the Lion to strip her of her powers.”

With a feral grin Leo steps up, eyes glowing white gold with power. He nods at Capricorn who pushes the princess down to her knees. A savage growl slips out of his chest as he slams his palm onto her chest, just above her heart. The light grows brighter, within seconds every shadow in the room vanishes. All who have felt the immaculate light feel breathless as they realize this spirit holds that power in his palms. A scream tears across the room, before turning into gurgling. After just a few minutes within the light, it disappears back into Leo. The lion spirit simply steps back as the husk of what once was the princess falls to the ballroom floor. 

“We will next judge the Steel Council head, Grendace.” The man jerks his head, trying to step back, his body colliding into Draco’s. Draco growls, eyes piercing through the man. Grendace quickly steps closer, kneeling before Leo. “Oh no, you will face human justice.” Leo states, his grin widening as Commander Tesso directs his knights to surround the man and cuff him. Commander Tesso bows at the spirit, turns and bows to the King who stands tall before his throne. 

“The Celestial Spirit Leo, I thank you and your mage for correcting a wrong done against you in such an honorable way.” The king solemnly states, tipping his head to the two. Capricorn and Draco both bowing before disappearing back to the Celestial world. “Pradish family, I humbly apologize for the actions against you from my own blood. From this day forth any and all members of the Steel Council are free. Their Contracts are void and they shall be compensated for all their years of service.”

The crowd cheers as at this announcement as the festivities kick back up. Vander laughs picking up Lucy and spinning her around before pulling her down into a searing kiss. Her hands fist against his chest as her knees give out. A soft cough behind them pulls her attention away, Dean Kalperdean gestures for them to join him at a table. They follow him through the crowd and settle down.

“How did you have so many spirits out?”

“I only called out one, Gemini. Plus I was using Draco’s rest stardress.” Lucy smiles, leaning into Vander’s hold.

“But then how?”

Laughing Lucy cuts him off with a smile. “Because my magic has grown almost all of my Zodiac spirits are able to come and go as they please now. Without using my magic to do so.”

The dean nods before standing up and heading to the refreshments table, looking for a drink. His eyes still wide at the new knowledge. Vander pulls her closer, lips brushing her forehead. 

“This night has not turned out how I imagined it to.” His breath ghosts across her skin sending a shiver racing down her spin.

“Would that be because there was no fighting to be done?” Lucy laughs looking up at him, he simply nods. Lucy’s hand softly traces his features, eyes warm. “That’s what happens when you use diplomacy.” At his raised brow she shrugs with a smirk. “That and having four very intimidating spirits out.”

Vander’s laughter echoes over all the noise, pulling a warm smile to Lucy’s face as she leans into him. Her eyes searching out her new family. Life was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Lisa, my mom


	16. Fire's Source

Four months later: at White Sea Training grounds

“Juvia?” Lucy asks, settling down next to the water mage on the grass. Blue eyes turn to her in question. “Why don’t you turn your body into water like you used to?”

“Juvia forgot she could do that.” Juvia answers softly fiddling with the fabric of her split skirt. “Juvia hasn’t used that in so long. Juvia was always fighting Gray, ice very easily froze Juvia and left her cold for days if she used water body.”

“Oh, well now that you remember, maybe you won’t get hurt as often.” Lucy states, smiling at the Pradish boys all rough housing with the title of training. “I swear, they are such children!” Juvia laughs as Bickslow is thrown over toward them. His body landing between the two women, red eyes large as his mouth opens and closes trying to get air back into his lungs.

“Juvia thinks Lucy spoke too soon,” Juvia laughs poking the seith mage’s cheek.

Lucy joins in her cheer, leaning back on her palms. A soft moan is pulled from her as she reaches for the strawberry smoothie handed to her by Cobra. Pulling from the drink she snatches his hand and jerks him down next to her, just as Bix jumps up. Turning the man leans over and snatches a kiss from the slayer before running back to his brothers.

“That no good bit-”

Cobra’s words get cut off as a familiar blue cat slams into Lucy’s chest. Cobra tackling the pink haired fire slayer.

“Lucie!” Happy cries snuggling against her. Wide brown eyes stare down at the exceed.

“Happy?” Her voice cracks, instantly Vander is popping up next to her arm wrapping around her shoulders. “What?”

“I came to find you Luce!” Natsu calls from under Cobra just as he shoves the other slayer off. Jumping up, the pinkette smiles brightly at her. Rage bubbles up inside her, the loneliness from when he and everyone else left her tearing at her insides. With a roar Lucy lunges up at him, her glass falling to the ground with Happy. 

Natsu’s eyes widen, his hand raising to block her punch. His body skidding back a few paces. Lucy doesn’t stop. They trade blow after blow, blood and tears falling down both of them. With a well placed kick to his gut, Lucy sends Natsu flying across the destroyed field. A loud groan comes from the slayer as he lands, Lucy quickly pounces on top of him. Her legs pinning his down as her hands pin his forearms. Leaning over him Lucy’s hair falls around them, having long since come loose from her braid.

“You left me, with nothing but a note!” Lucy cries, tears streaming down her face, falling onto Natsu’s warm skin. “Just as the guild was torn apart and my only family scattered to the wind. I thought you would be at my apartment, but all I found was that letter!”

“I didn’t know! Lucy I swear I didn’t know the guild disbanded. I never would have left you. With Gray and Erza, I thought you would be taken care of.” Natsu beggs, gently sitting up pushing Lucy into his lap. His hands cupping her face as he wipes away her tears. “I just couldn't lose another person, I needed to be stronger!” 

Lucy rests her forehead against his, their gazes locked. Slowly she brings up her own hands and wipes away his silent tears. “I know, I forgave you awhile ago. You had only just found Igneel and then lost him all over again.” Her voice cracks again as she continues. “But I also lost Aquarius, to save all of you. I had to break her key, my oldest friend and last gift from my mother. I broke her key with no knowledge of being able to get it back, all to call forth Old Stache face.”

“Luce,” Natsu whispers, crushing her to him as sobs wreck her body. “Lucy, I swear I won’t ever leave you again.”

“You can’t break it. Please, I’ll never forgive you if you do.” Lucy whispers, hands gripping tightly to his vest. Natsu nods against her, with a deep breath she pulls back and wipes at her face. Pasting a bright smile on she stands up, pulling him with her. “Let me introduce you to my new guild.”

Grinning back at her Natsu lets Lucy drag him over to the White Sea members standing off to the side with Happy.

Three months later:

“Cristoff!” Lucy yells waving from the water line, the others stop to look. All of them call back their own greetings. Natsu seems frozen, onyx eyes wide and he stares at the lunar slayer. Cristoff lets off a deep growl, stalking closer. Lucy backs away quickly from her friend, flashing a look at Kaleb. 

“Mates,” Kaleb breathes in awe. 

Natsu lets out his own growl when they are only a few feet apart, steam rising around him. Cristoff snaps a hand out and pulls Natsu closer to him by his bicep. Natsu snarls hand flying up to snag at the taller male’s face, ripping away from him. Cristoff jumps at him tackling him into the shallow water, the water rising faster in steam as more and more of it is pulled closer to the two wrestling mages. Finally Cristoff pins Natsu down, legs pinning Natsu’s lower body and his hands holding Natsu’s elbows. Cristoff growls with his mouth holding down on Natsu’s neck, Natsu let’s out another growl trying to pull away. Cristoff presses his teeth down harder, Natsu releases a soft whimper pushing his head back further. 

Smiling Cristoff stands with Natsu cradled against his chest. “Sorry to make this short, but it seems we’re going to be busy for a while.” Natsu lets out another whimper, hands covering his face as Cristoff takes off for the house. They all stand there watching the door swing shut before turning back to look at eachother.

“Was anyone else expecting that?” Emzadi asks. They all answer in the negative. Armon suddenly jumps up grinning broadly.

“Dad?” Farron asks from his place on a beach chair, his fingers running through Freed’s locks.

“Almost all my kids are promised!” He starts running to the house. “I need to let Tesso know about this! Oh this is so exciting.”

They all laugh at his retreating back. Lucy walks back to her chair, watching Vander pop up behind Bix and Cobra. Water flying into their faces. Leaning back she lets the calm and knowledge that she has a family now that will never leave her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Lisa, my lovely mom.


	17. The Not Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! Hope y'all enjoyed the ride.

Three Months Later: At the White Sea

Stretching, Lucy watches as Natsu gets chased around the training yard by Cristoff, laughter ringing loudly from the crowd. Happy flies over and rests on the grass next to her feet, munching on a fish. Just as Cristoff tackles him, a loud yell echoes and ice is sent flying at the lunar dragon slayer. Within the blink of an eye, Cristoff has transported Natsu and himself further away, Natsu pressed to his back. Dark blue eyes blown wide, pupils slitted, a snarl on his lips and, his hands glowing with moonlight, Natsu lets loose a growl as well, still behind Cristoff, now just slightly to his left. 

Lucy jumps down from the hill calling forth Draco, her own body glowing briefly before showing off Taurus’ star dress. Juvia rushing to back her as well, changing the ice on the ground to water for her own use. The crowd had backed up, all on high alert watching two strangers staring wide eyed at the group in front of them. Lucy feels her heart stutter as she meets the gazes of Erza and Grey. Lucifer forces his gate open, wings spread wide as he takes flight to hover over Lucy. Crystal blue eyes slitting in anger as he holds his broadsword in one hand, eyes trained on the two strange mages.

“What the hell do you think you are doing?!” Kaleb’s voice roars as he strides over, eyes glowing in fury. “What right do you have to attack one of my mages?!”

“He was attacking one of our friends!” Erza states, head held high. “We were simply defending him.”

“What friend would that be?” Kaleb growls, his body still trembling with fury. 

“Natsu.” 

Lucy laughs coldly, her old friends’ eyes switching over to her and the group around her. “Natsu was playing around with his mate. Something you would know if you had waited. If he was truly in trouble, don’t you think Natsu would have made a bigger mess of the area?” She drops her star dress, Lucifer sheaths his sword and lands beside her. “Don’t act all high and mighty like you have a right to come into another guild and defend people that you haven’t thought about or cared to check up on in over a year.”

“Lucy,” Erza states, stepping around Kaleb’s towering body. “We didn’t know where you were.”

“Of course you didn’t, you just left me all by myself, right after I lost Aquarius to save you all, right after I lost my family again. You abandoned me for no reason. Grey I can understand. Natsu I have already forgiven and moved on. But you?” Lucy growls stepping closer, eyes flashing. “You have no excuse!”

“Lucy-”

With a roar of pain Lucy lunches herself forward. Erza summons a shield to block Lucy’s punch. The shield cracked before splitting in half, showing wide red eyes staring at the blonde. “You were my friend, my sister!” Lucy kicks at her side, the flat of a blade slamming into her shin. “You LEFT me!” Lucy is surrounded in light before Erza is thrown back, slamming into the ground. Lucy is standing in dark blue leather pants, a leather jacket that cinches just under her bust; the back of it hanging down to the back of her knees. A silver shirt hugging close to her body, black leather knee high boots. Her hair pulled back into a long braid, showing off the silver circlet. A rapier hanging at each hip. 

“I didn’t know!” Erza yells back, summoning two more swords into her hands. “I came back for you!”

“After almost 2 years!” In the blink of an eye, Lucy disappears out of sight before her swords slam into Erza’s shortswords. “What happened to Nakama? Was I just not important to you?”

They stay quiet as they trade several more blows, Erza having to call forth new weapons three more times. An hour passes as they keep trading blows. By this time Laxus has shown up, standing next to Christoff and Natsu, watching Grey’s face as he sees his old teammates fighting. 

They keep going until finally Lucy has Erza pinned with a sword at her throat. Tears streaming down Lucy’s cheeks dropping onto Erza’s face. “Why?”

“Because I didn’t know what to do. So I went where I thought I could figure it out.” Lucy falls off of her, sword landing on the ground and body spread out. “What happened?”

“I sacrificed my last connection to my mother, with next to no magic left. All to call forth the spirit king as demons tried to kill me. Then every last one of you left me, one by one then group by group.” Lucy whispers letting her star dress fall, hair spread out around her. “If it wasn’t for my spirits, no one would have found me. I’m home here and I will not leave my family.”

Ignoring Erza’s gasp, Lucy stands up and walks to Vander. Who wraps her into his chest, picking her up and allowing her to lock her legs around his waist. Vander glares at the two Fairy Tail mages before stepping into the shadows and out into their room.

Carefully Vander lowers down onto the bed, repositioning Lucy so he can cradle her in his lap. Sliding back against the headboard, he nuzzles her head as his hand rubs slowly up and down her arm. Softly he hums a lullaby, eyes closed.

Twenty minutes later Lucy pulls away slightly, watery brown eyes staring up at him. He smiles down at her taking his hand off her thigh to cup her cheek, she snuggles into his palm eyes fluttering closed. Her whole body sank into him.

“Thank you.”

“There is nothing to thank me for.”

Lucy reaches up and pulls his face down, connecting their lips. They share a slow cherished kiss, pulling apart with a sigh. Nestling against his chest she closes her eyes again, listening to the humming vibrating through his chest. Slowly they both fall into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Lisa, my mom.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by my mother Lisa.


End file.
